


Always Been You (An Ashivia Drabble Collection)

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Drabble Collection [1]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Belonging, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Candy, Childhood Friends, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Drabble Collection, Eating Disorders, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, First Day of School, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Football, Gen, Graduation, Grease References, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, High School, Home, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Ice Cream, Just Add Kittens, Kindergarten, Kissing, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Making Out, Middle School, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, Overdosing, Pets, Prom, Promises, Realization, Recovery, Rings, Romeo and Juliet References, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, Slow Dancing, Sobriety, Strength, Study Date, Studying, Surgery, Thunderstorms, Trick or Treating, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Valentine's Day, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring how Asher and Olivia's childhood friendship evolved into them being a couple once they got older.Chapter Thirty One: Never Saying GoodbyeOlivia calls Asher to check on him after he goes to college.Drabble Collection Part One is complete.
Relationships: Asher Adams & Jordan Baker, Asher Adams & Olivia Baker, Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889257
Comments: 203
Kudos: 16





	1. The New Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all!
> 
> I got the idea for this collection of drabbles when I had a lot of little ideas for stories that were just too short to be full-length stories.
> 
> But really this is just me wanting to write more Asher and Olivia and their cuteness! 
> 
> So I hope y'all will enjoy this!

Asher watches the other kids playing together in small groups as he plays with his toys by himself from where he is sitting on the brightly colored carpet in the corner of the play area in the back of the kindergarten classroom.

  
Being an only child has made Asher content with playing alone.

  
“Hi, I’m Olivia.” Comes a sweet voice from above him. Asher cautiously glances up from his toys as he pushes his glasses back up on his nose that had fallen down while he was playing to find a girl with long dark curly pigtails tied up with pink hair bows that match her shirt with kind brown eyes and an even kinder smile staring down at him. “My brother, Jordan, and I are playing doctor and nurse if you want to come play with us.” She explains gesturing toward where her twin is watching them carefully surrounded by a pile of stuffed animals – their patients.

  
Asher looks between Olivia and Jordan and then back down to his toys thinking that they both look nice and not like the kids from his daycare. 

  
“You can bring your toys with you.” Olivia offers kindly. 

  
“Okay.” He quietly agrees getting up to follow her after picking up his favorite toy dinosaur.

  
“Great!” She says excitedly. “What’s your name?” Olivia asks as she grabs onto Asher’s hand leading their way across the carpet over to her brother. 

  
“Asher.” He answers with a blush spreading across his cheeks averting his gaze from her eyes to look down at the dinosaur clutched tightly in his hand. 

  
“That’s a cool name.” She complements her smile widening when their eyes meet again. “Jordan this is Asher. He’s going to play with us.” Olivia explains as she sits down in a crisscross apple sauce style across from her brother and Asher follows her lead. 

  
“Hi, I’m Jordan.” Jordan introduces himself with a wide grin identical to his sister’s.

  
Asher offers him a small wave and a shy smile before he looks down at his toy dinosaur again.

  
“Are dinosaurs your favorite animal?” Jordan asks him after sharing a look with Olivia. 

  
Asher nods slightly glancing up briefly from his toy. 

  
“I think they’re neat too.” Jordan tells him gesturing toward Asher’s toy. 

  
Asher locks eyes with Jordan before he smiles feeling more at ease when Olivia sends him an encouraging nod. 

  
“Here you can be the doctor.” Olivia tells him handing over the plastic stethoscope to Asher that was hanging around her neck. 

  
Asher takes the toy from her timidly returning her kind smile slightly.

  
“This is Daisy.” Olivia says as she picks up the stuffed bunny from the carpet. “Can you make her feel better?” She asks smoothing her hand over its fur before laying the toy down carefully in front of Asher.

  
“I'll try.” He tells her with a determined nod before he leans forward pressing the plastic stethoscope to the toys chest to listen to its pretend heartbeat.

  
By the time the teacher calls them back to their seats signaling the end of their playtime Asher finds himself relaxing into an easy conversation with the Baker twins.

  
He slips his favorite toy dinosaur that he had brought from home into his cubby hole before going back over to help the other kids with cleaning up their toys from the carpeted floor.

As they head back toward their seats Asher walks in between Jordan and Olivia with a big smile lighting up his face at the thought of his two new friends.

  
Sliding into his seat next to Jordan with Olivia on the other side of her twin Asher searches both of their faces to only find identical expressions of kindness and acceptance staring back at him.

  
He smiles at them both before turning his attention to their teacher with happiness flooding through him at the prospect of the two new friendships he now had.


	2. A Second Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher goes over to Olivia and Jordan's house for the first time for a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all!
> 
> Another short chapter with some more cuteness!
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy this one too! :D

The entire day at school passed painfully slow for Asher because today the last Friday of September was the day that he was finally going over to Olivia and Jordan’s for a sleepover. 

“You’re still coming over right?” Jordan asks as they walk down the hall when it is finally the end of the school day. 

“Of course!” He answers excitedly. 

“I can’t wait! It’s going to be so much fun!” Jordan exclaims just as excited. 

Asher waves to Jordan and Olivia before he climbs into the backseat of his mom’s car. 

Later that evening Laura opens the door and smiles down at Asher after seeing the little boy bouncing up and down excitedly trying to peer around to find his friends. 

“They’re in the backyard sweetheart.” She explains kindly pointing toward the opened patio door. 

She chuckles as she watches Asher run pass her in search of the twins before she turns her attention back to his mom. 

“Thanks for letting him stay over. Olivia and Jordan are all he’s talked about since the first day of school.” Gwen says with a smile spreading across her face. 

“You’re welcome. He seems like such a sweet kid. And the same goes for the twins Asher is all they’ve talked about too.” Laura tells her returning her smile. 

“Well I should get going. Here’s my number if Asher wants to come home or if you need anything.” Gwen says reaching in her purse for the scrape piece of paper she wrote her number down on. 

“Okay, great. And I’ll give you mine too in case you want to call and say goodnight.” Laura explains with a knowing look before writing her number down for Asher’s mom. 

“Thanks.” Gwen says taking the paper with Laura’s number lingering in the doorway for a moment longer. 

“Would you like to come in for some coffee?” Laura questions after sensing Gwen’s hesitation about leaving her son. 

“Sure.” Gwen says with a nervous laugh following her into the kitchen. 

“Is this your first time leaving him overnight?” Laura guesses after they settle at the kitchen table with their mugs. 

“Is it that obvious?” Gwen asks as she wraps her hands around the warm mug. 

“Maybe just a little.” Laura says with a kind smile as they both cast their gazes out the kitchen window and into the backyard as they watch their kids climb the up ladder the disappearing into the treehouse. 

“So, what do you think?” Olivia asks as she stands in the middle of the treehouse next to Asher who is looking wide eyed around at everything. 

“It’s so cool!” Asher says in disbelief as he looks at the window to the ground below. 

“This is your space over here.” Olivia tells him pointing over to the shelf lining the opposite wall. 

“My space?” Asher asks in confusion when his gaze lands on the empty shelf space between Olivia and Jordan’s things. 

“Yeah for your stuff.” Jordan chimes in from his seat on one of the bean bag chairs. 

“We thought you might want to bring over some of your stuff since we hoped you would come over again.” Olivia tells him almost shyly with a sweet smile grabbing his hand as they walk over the shelves. 

“Thanks.” He says sending her a shy smile. “Can I put this up there?” He asks after he takes out his favorite toy dinosaur out of his backpack looking over to the twins with a hopeful expression. 

“It’s your space.” They both answer at the same time with identical grins. 

Asher smiles back at them before standing on his tiptoes to place his dinosaur up onto the shelf. He steps back to admire to something of his on the shelf amongst Jordan and Olivia’s things thinking about what else he might bring over to fill up his space on the shelf. 

The hours slip by as they play without any notice of the time until Laura calls them for dinner. 

Later that night Asher settles into his sleeping bag that is nestled in between Jordan and Olivia’s listening intently as they talk at the same time with a feeling of content knowing that he has found a second home with the Baker’s.


	3. Thunderstorms and S'mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher spends the night again at the Bakers and Olivia helps calm him down when a thunderstorm comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter it has some one on one Asher and Olivia cuteness! <3

Two weeks after their first sleepover Asher comes over for a campout but the thunderstorms in the forecast made them have to change their plans for on the inside. So, Billy had sat up the small tent in the basement for the kids. 

“Hey, Asher. Come on in Olivia is waiting for you downstairs.” Laura greets him as she takes his jacket hanging it in the hall closet. 

“Thanks for letting him stay over again.” Gwen says as she shuts the door behind her. 

“It's no problem. The kids love when he's here.” She explains with a kind smile. “It's going to just be you and Olivia tonight bud. Jordan is sick.” She tells Asher after he gives his mom a hug. 

“Oh, he doesn't have to stay tonight if Jordan is sick.” Gwen tells her watching as her son runs toward the basement door with her lips pulled into a tight line. 

“Oh, it's fine.” Laura assures her waving away her concern. “Jordan just has a small cold. And I told him that once he was feeling better Asher could come over another time so they could have another sleepover because I just don't want the other kids to get sick.” She explains with a kind smile. 

“Only if you're sure.” Gwen says in a skeptical tone. 

“I'm sure. Asher is always welcome here.” Laura exclaims her smile never slipping. 

“Well call me if you need anything.” Gwen says returning her smile as she places her hand on the doorknob. “Oh, he's afraid of thunderstorms.” She informs her looking up at the darkening sky when she opens the door. 

“Anything I should know to help him?” She asks her gaze softening at the new information. 

“Holding his hand always works. And I packed his favorite blanket if the storm gets really bad.” Gwen explains pulling at a loose thread on her sweater. “Maybe...” She starts but trails off. 

“He’ll be fine I promise. And if he needs you, I’ll call.” Laura promises placing a gentle hand on her forearm. 

Later in the kitchen, Laura assembles the s’mores on a plate for Olivia and Asher as she warms up a can of soup for Jordan. 

“Do you think Jordan would like one to mommy?” Olivia asks as she watches the plate of s’mores cook in the microwave. 

“I’ll ask him when I take his soup up to him okay?” Laura decides pouring the soup into a bowl. 

“Okay.” Olivia says as the microwave beeps. 

“Be careful going down the stairs sweetie.” She instructs Olivia when she hands her the plate with a dish towel under the bottom of it. 

“I will.” Olivia answers with a determined nod. 

Laura watches as she walks slowly to the basement door and then as she disappears down the stairs. 

“Asher?” Olivia calls out not finding Asher on the couch where he was when she went upstairs. 

Olivia jumps at the sudden rumble of thunder hurrying over to the tent when she hears a whimper from inside it. 

“Asher?” She tries again pulling back the tent flap to peer inside. “Are you okay?” She asks when she sees her friend in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

“The storm...” Asher whispers out sniffing loudly. 

“Oh.” Olivia simply says sitting the plate down on the carpet before she crawls into the tent next to Asher. “It’s okay. The storm won’t hurt us.” She assures him as she grabs his hand. 

“Sorry...” Asher says as he tries to pull his hand away. 

“Do you have favorite thing that you like to hold when you’re scared?” Olivia asks as she tightens her grip around his hand. 

“My blanket.” Asher whispers slightly embarrassed. 

Olivia lets go of his hand for a second to get the blanket out of his backpack for him. 

“Here you go.” She says as she hands his blanket to him. 

“Thanks.” He says without meeting her gaze. 

“I have my blanket too.” She tells him after sensing his uneasiness as she grabs her blanket from her sleeping bag. “Do you know how to make shadow puppets?” She asks in an excited tone hoping to distract him from the storm. 

After Asher shakes his head no Olivia excitedly turns on her Barbie lantern illuminating the tent in its yellow light. 

“It’s just like this.” She says as she folds her hand to look like a bunny. 

“So, what are you little monkeys up to?” Laura asks with a smile spreading across her face as she sits down on the carpet in front of the tent peering in at her daughter and her friend sitting inside the tent. 

“I'm showing Asher how to do shadow puppets.” Olivia answers sweetly with a giggle as Asher’s dog shadow puppet playfully chases her bunny one. 

“Well, you forgot your juices.” Laura tells them reaching the juice boxes out to them after watching their tiny hands cast shadows onto the tent walls. “And your s’mores.” She says with a wink picking up the plate. 

“Thanks mommy.” Olivia days leaning forward to grab both juice boxes and the plate of s’mores. 

“Olivia told me that you always bring apple juice to school for lunch, so we picked you some up.” Laura explains at seeing Asher's questioning look as Olivia hands him his juice box. 

“Thank you.” He says quietly but he is looking at Olivia. 

“You're welcome.” Laura says all the same. 

After Laura had checked on Jordan and found him sleeping, she walks back down the basement stairs to check on Asher and Olivia again. 

A warm smile spreads across her face when she peers into the tent to find them both asleep in their sleeping bags as they hold hands. 


	4. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher goes trick or treating with Olivia and Jordan on Halloween and afterwards they sort through their candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this little story it is a little shorter today but I hope that it is still good! <3

“Only two pieces of candy for tonight.” Laura tells the twins as they run past her after she unlocks the front door. 

“Same for you Asher.” Gwen echoes to her son watching as he runs along with Olivia and Jordan toward the Baker’s living room. 

“They're so not going to listen to us. Are they?” Laura sighs with a chuckle as she and Gwen walk to the kitchen for some tea. 

“Not a chance.” Gwen agrees with a small laugh. 

As their mom’s enjoy their ginger tea at the kitchen table, Asher, Jordan, and Olivia dump the candy they had collected while trick or treating from their orange plastic pumpkins out onto the living room carpet. 

“Hey, no fair you guys got more candy than I did!” Jordan exclaims as he crosses his arms over his chest covering the red “S” on his Superman costume. 

“No, we didn’t! It’s not our fault that you ate most of it on the way home.” Olivia shouts back pushing back her plastic tiara with a huff from where it had fell forward onto her forehead. 

“Shut up Liv!” He snaps sticking his tongue out at his twin.

“I’m telling mom!” Olivia decides as she gets up quickly almost tripping on the hem of her pink princess dress.

“Maybe we could just share our candy.” Asher offers looking between his friends nervously because he always hates when they fight like this. Hearing them fight always reminds him too much of when his parents would fight at night when he was supposed to be asleep in his bed.

“What do you think Jordan?” Olivia asks with her  hands on hips after sending Asher a grateful smile. 

“It’s fine with me.” Jordan sighs uncrossing his arms.

Asher sends a relieved smile to the twins before taking off his Batman mask as he pushes his pile of candy toward the middle of their circle as Olivia and Jordan do the same.

After they sort through all the candy, they each end up with sixty pieces but when Olivia and Jordan aren’t looking Asher sneaks their favorite candies into each of their pumpkins. He gives Jordan all his Tootsie Rolls and Twizzlers and he gives Olivia all his Smarties and Strawberry Laffy Taffy.

“I can’t wait to go trick or treating with you guys again next year. It was so fun!” Asher tells Olivia and Jordan after he hugs them both by the front door. 

“We can’t wait either Ash.” Jordan agrees with a wide smile. 

“Happy Halloween Asher.” Olivia says as she gives him another hug before Asher takes his mom’s hand and follows her out to her car. 

Later when Asher gets home, he stands in a kitchen chair as he dumps his candy into the candy jar on the kitchen counter smiling when he sees that Jordan and Olivia had snuck his favorite candies into his own pumpkin for him while he wasn’t looking just like he had for them. 

He takes out a Blue Raspberry Airhead and a Butterfinger before he heads up to bed already thinking of ideas for his costume for next Halloween and how much for that he would have trick treating with his best friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's story is going to be about Olivia and Jordan's sixth birthday party and there is going to be some one on one Ash and Liv cuteness in it! <3


	5. A Special Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Olivia and Jordan's sixth birthday party and Asher gives Olivia a special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this little story Asher is super cute in it as he watches out for Olivia.

As the kids step into the play area of the McDonald's they rush over to pull their shoes off and place them hurriedly into the cubby holes of the two bright green shelves lining the far wall. 

“What do you want to do first?” Asher asks as he places his shoes into one of the cubby holes below the one that Olivia placed hers in. 

“Can we go down the slide?” Olivia says as she points toward the tall curved slides. 

“Sure.” He agrees grabbing her hand leading their way up the stairs and then through a tunnel.

“Do you want to race?” Asher asks when they make it up to the slides. 

“Yeah.” Olivia says nodding her head as a wide grin spreads across her face. 

Olivia waves at Asher before she lets herself slide down the curvy slide landing onto the foam mat a moment before Asher lands beside her.

“That was so much fun!” Olivia says as Asher helps her up before she places her party hat back onto her head from where it had  fallen when she was sliding. 

“Yeah, it was!” Asher agrees with a bright smile. “Do you want to go again?” He asks as they make their way back over to the playground entrance. 

Before Olivia can answer Jordan comes up running to them with JJ on his heels. 

“Guys you have to come check out the new bridge!” Jordan says excitedly over his shoulder as he runs through the entrance after his friend. 

Asher takes Olivia’s hand as they climb at a much faster pace than before as they try to come up with Jordan and JJ. 

Olivia stills as she sees the bridge and how shaky it is as another kid runs across it. 

“I’ll go first.” Asher tells her from beside her still holding onto her hand. 

Olivia gives him a small smile hoping that she doesn’t look as scared as she feels. 

“Go, Liv!” Jordan exclaims from behind his twin once Asher takes a few cautious steps across the bridge after he let go of Olivia’s hand.

Asher looks back to see Olivia shaking her head with her eyes shut tightly. 

“You guys go on ahead. We’ll catch up later.” Asher tells them as he grabs Olivia’s hand again pulling her away from the bridge.

“Let’s go JJ!” Jordan says excitedly not picking up on his twin’s fear. 

“It’s okay.” Asher whispers to her when she finally opens her eyes. “We’ll go back down.” He tells her gently holding her hand as they walk away from the bridge.

“Thanks.” Olivia whispers when they are back on the ground. 

“You’re welcome.” He says smiling at her as he leads them over to the movie area where  _ Land Before Time  _ is playing. 

“You can go play if you want.” She tells him once they settle on one of the small benches in front of the  television next to some younger kids. 

Asher shakes his head before he answers. “I like it better down here.” He tells her with a small smile.

They watch the movie until Laura comes over to tell them it’s time for cake and ice cream. 

Olivia stands up taking Asher’s  hand but he stays seated. 

“I got you something.” He informs her after seeing the questioning  look she sends him.

“You did?” She asks sending him a shy smile. 

He nods as he digs into his pocket for Olivia’s special gift, he had picked out just for her because he had wanted to get her something extra besides the Barbie doll that his mom had helped him choose. 

“Oh, Asher...” Olivia says in surprise as he hands her the key chain. “How did you know this was the one I wanted?” She asks looking down at the cat key chain in her hand.

“I saw you looking at it at the store after we got ice cream.” He tells her remembering how Olivia was deciding between the key chain or sunglasses that day. “Do you like it?” He asks quietly. 

“I love it.” She answers quickly meeting his eyes with tears brimming in her own as she does. 

“Come on, Liv! It’s cake time!” Jordan shouts as he runs by them from the playground. 

“Happy Birthday Olivia.” Asher tells her as they walk hand and hand over to the table that Laura decorated with a yellow plastic tablecloth for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Olivia gets her tonsils removed.


	6. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Olivia has surgery to get her tonsils removed Asher goes to see her in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this little story! This one is super short but also super sweet! <3

Asher follows his mom down the hall of the pediatric floor of the hospital  the brightly painted walls doing little ease Asher’s worry about Olvia .

“She'll love your gift honey.” His mom tells him when she glances over her shoulder to find him staring down at the small gift bag in his hand with a worried expression. 

“You think so?” Asher asks looking up at her with such a doubtful look that Gwen stops to place a gentle  hand on her son's shoulder.

“I absolutely know she will. Because it's coming from your heart.”  She assures him with a  kind smile.

“Okay.” Asher decides  returning his mom's smile. 

Asher is filled with so much anticipation about seeing his friend by the time they make it to Olivia's room. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Laura tells her daughter from where she sits beside her bed when she sees Gwen and Asher appear in the doorway. “There’s someone here to see.” She explains smiling toward them as she waves them in. 

“Hey.” Asher says swallowing against the lump in his throat when he steps up to the foot of the bed. 

Olivia waves with a bright smile lighting up her face as she sits up straighter in the bed looking happier than she has since her surgery. 

Laura and Gwen watch their seven years old as they communicate through Asher talking and Olivia nodding and smiling as they share smiles with each other. 

“So, I heard you were having a visitor.” The nurse explains when she walks in the room with two cups of ice cream. “I hope you both like chocolate.” She says sweetly smiling at both kids as she hands them both a spoon along with the cups of ice cream.

“Thank you.” Asher tells her shyly for Olivia and himself. “It’s our favorite.” He tells her sharing an excited smile with Olivia. 

After they finish their ice cream Asher remembers his gift that he brought for Olivia in hopes that it would help to make her feel better after her surgery. 

“I almost forgot your gift.” Asher explains as he hands her the small purple gift bag. 

She sends him a surprised smile before she pulls out the small stuffed  monkey he had picked out for her at the hospital gift shop.

“Do you like it?” He asks watching as she stares down at the gift with an unreadable expression on her tired face.

_ “I love it.” _ She mouths grabbing onto his hand as tears gather in the corner of her eyes at his sweetness.  _ “Thank you.” _ She mouths again squeezing his hand. 

“You’re welcome.” He says with a slight blush spreading across his cheeks as he squeezes her hand back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything y'all would like for me to write about in this drabble collection or in general? <3


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and Asher is worried that Olivia won't like the card he made for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! 
> 
> This chapter is super short but it is extra sweet today!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it! <3
> 
> P.S. I can't believe that I have already been writing these for a week! It's been so much fun! :)

Asher watches nervously as the other students in their third grade class walk around the classroom excitedly dropping their Valentine’s day cards into each other’s brown paper bags that they all had decorated the day before with stickers and markers. 

He glances down at the red construction paper card that he had made for Olivia worrying that his handwriting is too sloppy and she won’t be able to read it. 

He waits until Olivia gets up from her desk before he goes over and drops the handmade card into her bag reasoning with himself that if she can’t read his handwriting that he’ll read it out loud to her later at recess. 

He settles backs into his seat and waits for the other kids to get done with giving their cards out and the teacher tells them they can look into their bags. 

The first few that he pulls out are an assortment of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , various superheroes, and princesses. His brow furrows when he doesn’t see one from Olivia until his fingers touch the last card at the bottom. 

He pulls it out timidly to find a handmade card from pink construction paper with a perfect heart drawn on the front of it with his name written in the center in Olivia’s neat handwriting. 

_Happy Valentine’s Day Ash. Love, Liv._

He smiles after reading the inside of the card because he had written the exact same message in hers. 

He looks up from the card to find Olivia staring at him from across the room from where she sits at her desk with a sweet smile on her face after she had read his card. 

_“I love it.”_ She mouths holding up the card. 

_“I love mine too.”_ He mouths back holding up his card. 

Later at recess, they swing on the swings together but not high enough to where they have to unclasp their joined hands. 

When they jump off the swings and run together toward the monkey bars still holding hands Olivia smiles back at Asher with so much love in her beautiful brown eyes that his heart skips a beat and he knows for certain in that moment as he smiles back at her that he is in love with his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more childhood chapter planned and then it will be a week's worth of middle school stories and then the rest will be high school stories. :)


	8. The Longest Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher has an allergic reaction to a bee sting and Olivia is worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all!
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter! It does mention allergic reactions but nothing is too descriptive though. <3

Laura runs a comforting hand up and down her daughter’s arm as she feels her shiver against the cool air in the Emergency Room waiting room and because of the fear she knows that she is still feeling after seeing her best friend on the ground in their backyard struggling to breathe. 

Because the same fear is still drumming through her own veins as she remembers how calm she was trying to be as she told Asher over and over to just breathe while they waited for the ambulance to get to their house. 

She swallows her own emotions as she smiles down at her daughter who is curled tightly against her side biting on her thumbnail. 

“Olivia honey Asher is going to be okay.” Laura assures her in a gentle whisper. Relief diminishing some of her own fear after she had received a text from Asher’s mom that the doctors had gotten the reaction from the bee sting under control. 

“I’m so scared mommy.” Olivia whispers through her tears sounding much younger than her age. 

“Oh, sweetie its’s okay to be scared. But everything is going to be fine. I promise.” Laura assures her ten-year-old daughter her own heart breaking at her words as she pulls her in for a hug. 

Laura holds Olivia in her arms for thirty minutes until a nurse appears at door separating the waiting area from the small patient rooms to let them know they can see Asher now. 

Olivia runs ahead of her mom following the nurse so closely down the hall that she almost runs into her when she stops in front of one of the trauma bays. 

“Asher?” Olivia asks in slight disbelief when she sees her best friend in the hospital bed and that he is okay. 

“I’m okay Liv.” Asher instantly assures her his voice coming out hoarse from the reaction. 

“I was so scared.” She says as she steps up to the side of the bed as fresh tears stream down her face. 

“Me too.” He admits as she grabs his hand. “But I had a friend to keep me company.” He says as he holds up the stuffed monkey that he had gotten for Olivia after her surgery that she had given the paramedics before they loaded Asher into the ambulance. 

“Sorry. I was just so scared that—” Olivia explains hastily her cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“Don’t apologize. It was really nice of you to do that.” He tells her squeezing her hand. 

“I’m glad you’re okay Ash.” She tells him as she squeezes his hand back. 

“I’m even better now that you’re here.” He admits his lips forming a slight smile since his face is still swollen and tight from the allergic reaction. 

Gwen and Laura share knowing smiles as they watch their children’s interactions from their seats both feeling more at ease now knowing that as long as Asher and Olivia are together, they will always be able to help each other through anything. 


	9. Best Friends Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the first day of middle school approaching, Asher is worried that him and Olivia won't be best friends anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I wrote this one super quick so I hope it is okay. Enjoy! <3

“Are you ready for middle school?” Asher asks pulling his eyes away from the clouds that no longer look like shapes or animals or anything else other than clouds to look over at Olivia who is  lying next to him in the  grass.

“Not really.” She answers with a sigh locking their gazes. “Are you?” She asks propping her head up against her palm as she turns on her side to face him.

“Me either.” He says glancing back up at the clouds swallowing down his fear that has been growing more with each day that passes closer to the first day of school. “Do you think we’ll still stay friends?” He finally asks in a whisper after he works up the courage to voice his darkest fear. 

Olivia places a gentle hand on his forearm that is draped across his waist as her brow furrows in confusion at his question. “Of course, we will Ash.” She promises him once he timidly meets her gaze his eyes showing his fear. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She says jokingly with a smile that he doesn’t return. 

“I mean if you do find new friends. I would understand.” Asher says finding little comfort in her touch.

“Ash listen to me. I already have the best friend that I could ever ask for. So, I’m not going anywhere.” Olivia promises as she sits up waiting as he does the same  before, she pulls him in for a hug. 

“Sorry...” He apologizes with his head resting on her shoulder before they pull apart. 

“Don’t be.” She tells him sending him her signature sweet smile that he returns this time. “Well best friend what should we do with the rest of our last day of summer vacation?” She asks watching as he stands up dusting a few stray blades of grass off his shirt. 

“Maybe we could go swimming?” He suggests shifting uncomfortably still feeling uncertain glancing over his shoulder toward the pool. “What do you think best friend?” He asks with a hesitant grin.

“I think that sounds perfect.” She agrees taking his hand that he extends out to her pulling her up from the ground. 

As they cross the yard he looks down at their joined hands before he glances up at Olivia relaxing slightly at seeing the content smile that she is wearing. 

“Best friends?” Asher asks again gesturing toward their joined hands as they stand by the edge of the pool. 

“Always.” Olivia assures him before they jump into the pool together hand and hand. 


	10. Romeo and Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia are cast as Romeo and Juliet in the school play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all!
> 
> I wrote this one super quick so I hope it's good! Enjoy! <3
> 
> Thanks a bunch for 100 hits on these little stories it means a lot to me! :D

“Maybe we should practice the kiss?” Asher suggests from where he stands in the middle of the Baker’s basement facing Olivia. “I mean just so we won't be so nervous at rehearsal tomorrow.” He adds quickly after seeing Olivia's eyes widen as he mentions the kiss.

  
“Yeah.” Olivia nods her head in agreement. “I mean it would make it less awkward for us to have our first kiss without anyone watching.” She reasons taking a step closer to Asher.

  
“Right…” Asher says as their eyes lock and he steps closer to her until they are standing toe to toe. “Are you sure you want to?” He asks in a whisper holding her gaze.

  
“Yeah, I'm sure.” Olivia says as she flicks her eyes down to his slightly parted lips. “Are you sure?” She whispers back watching as he licks his dry lips.

  
“One hundred percent.” Asher tells her as he glances down at her lips noticing for the first time how soft they look.

  
Olivia closes her eyes after she holds his gaze for a few moments longer before she stands on her tiptoes as he leans in toward her.

  
Their lips brush softly together in a short but sweet kiss that leaves both of their cheeks bright red when they break apart.

  
“That was…” Asher whispers trailing off searching for the right word to describe their kiss.

  
“Perfect.” Olivia finishes for him with a sweet smile. 

  
“Yeah, it was.” Asher agrees returning her smile. “Should we run our lines now?” He asks glancing down at their forgotten scripts on the coffee table.

  
“Probably.” Olivia says with a shrug as she follows his gaze. “But maybe first we could practice the kiss one more time so that we can work through our nerves a little more.” She suggests locking their eyes once more.

  
“Sure. Yeah so that we can work out our nerves some more.” He says with a wink wanting nothing more than to kiss her again.

  
By opening night of the middle school’s spring production of Romeo and Juliet Asher and Olivia aren't nervous as the kissing scene approaches and their kiss last for a brief moment underneath the bright stage lights in front of their fellow students and their parents. 

  
Olivia smiles softly at Asher when they pull apart the people watching them fading away when they stare into each other's eyes as the curtain closes. 


	11. I'm Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher will never be sorry about helping Olivia out in any way that he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This one is a little longer than the last few have been. I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Please Note: This chapter does hint at eating disorders/disordered eating but it doesn't go into too much detail. But if they could be triggering to you in any way then please read with extra caution and care. <3

Asher looks across the lunch table at Olivia with his words catching in his throat has he sees her picking at the food on her tray. 

"You okay Liv?" He asks nervously watching as she sighs and sits her fork down. 

"I'm fine Ash." Olivia tells him without quite meeting his eyes. 

"I thought that mystery meat Mondays were always your favorite." He tells her jokingly his smile slipping when she only shrugs in response. 

"I ate a lot at breakfast this morning." She finally explains pushing her tray away. 

Asher presses his lips together wanting to ask her another question as his concern only deepens at seeing the look that Jordan sends Olivia. 

He slides his extra Gatorade that he had saved for football practice across the table to Olivia hoping that she will at least drink that. 

Later after football practice, Jordan invites Asher over for dinner since his mom was ordering them pizza since she was going to be working late. 

“You want another piece?” Asher asks Olivia has he reaches in the box for another piece. 

“No, I'm good.” Olivia says hiding her half-eaten piece of pizza under her napkin. 

“Okay.” He says an uneasy feeling settling over him as he pretends not to notice she only ate half of her piece. 

While they're working on their homework Asher heads downstairs to talk to Olivia's mom about the feeling of unease that has been nagging at him since lunch. 

“Mrs. Baker?” Asher asks as he steps hesitantly into the kitchen. 

“Hi, Asher. You know you can call me Laura.” She tells him as she looks from her laptop that it's in front of her on the kitchen island. “What's on your mind.” She inquiries looking closely at his face seeing the apprehension clouding his eyes. 

“Um, did Olivia eat breakfast today?” He asks chewing on his bottom lip. 

“No…” Laura says thinking about how her daughter only had orange juice that morning instead of waffles. 

“She didn't eat lunch today. And at dinner, she only ate half a slice of pizza.” Asher explains worried that he is overreacting. 

“Okay. Thank you for telling me.” She says closing her laptop her heartbeat racing at the news that her daughter may be sick or maybe it's something more. “I'll talk to her.” She promises with a tight smile. 

The next morning Asher waits for Olivia by her locker hoping that she won't be mad at him for saying something to her mom. 

“Hi.” Olivia says when she walks up next to Asher. 

“Hey.” Asher waves at her nervously. 

“Thank you for talking to my mom.” Olivia says as Asher scoots over so she can open her locker. 

“I’m...” Asher trails off starting to apologize. “I’m not sorry about it.” He corrects himself grabbing her hand. 

“And I don’t want you to be.” Olivia says with a small smile. “Thank you for always looking out for me Ash.” She tells him as she hugs him tightly. 

“You’re welcome Liv.” He whispers into her hair finally feeling at ease now that he knows that Olivia will hopefully be okay. “So how about we go get breakfast before class?” He offers when they pull apart and she puts in the combination to her locker. 

“Sounds great.” Olivia says with a nod as she grabs her history book putting it in her backpack. 

Asher smiles over at her when she grabs his hand giving it a gentle squeeze before she gives him a soft kiss on the cheek as they walk down the hallway toward the cafeteria. He looks down at their joined hands and thinks that no matter what comes their way that they will be able to face it together. 


	12. Anything You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher is upset over the results of his aptitude test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> So, I had no idea what to write about today and then I got this idea, so I hope it's good. Enjoy! <3

As he looks down at the results of his aptitude test Asher’s heart falls down to his stomach. 

_Anything but this would have been great._ He thinks wearily wanting to crumple the paper up and throw it in the trash. 

“I got a lawyer just like my mom.” Olivia beams reading the result from her test as she turns in her seat. 

“That’s cool.” Asher compliments trying his best to sound enthusiastic. 

“I got a sports coach just like dad. Which of course means I will be a football coach just like him.” Jordan smiles proudly as he shares his result leaning over across the aisle to peer at Asher’s paper. 

“What’d you get Ash?” Jordan asks when Asher hides his paper under his arm. 

“I—” Asher starts to say as he tries to come up with something as the bell rings cutting him off. 

Asher gathers his books and he shoves the aptitude test to the bottom of his backpack hoping to just forget about it. 

Olivia and Jordan share a look as they watch Asher almost run out of the classroom without waiting on them like he usually does. 

“Everything okay Ash?” Olivia asks once she finds him in the library at lunch sitting alone at a table toward the back. 

“Yeah.” Asher answers looking up from his math homework to peer into Olivia’s concerned face. 

“You sure?” She inquires in a skeptical tone as she sits down. “You left pretty quick after we got our results from the aptitude test.” She explains searching his face. 

“Sorry. I...” He apologizes trailing off not wanting to lie to his best friend. 

“You know you can tell me anything.” She assures him with a kind smile. 

“It’s my results from the aptitude test.” He tells her with a long sigh. 

“It can’t be that bad.” She guesses her brow furrowing slightly wondering what could have upset him so much over his results. 

“It is.” He says as he reaches in the bottom of his backpack for his crumpled test. “My test said that I would be an accountant.” He tells her smoothing out the wrinkles in his paper. 

“Well, an accountant would be fun. And you’re great at math.” She compliments not understanding why that would 

“Thanks.” He says with a shrug. 

“So, what’s so bad about being an accountant?” She asks carefully holding his gaze. 

“My dad’s an accountant and I don’t want to be like him.” He explains dropping his eyes to the table. 

“If you did get the same job as your dad one day it doesn’t mean you’ll be just like him Ash.” She tells him gently reaching across the table to cover his hand with her own. 

“I guess.” He mumbles staring down at her hand covering his own enjoying the warmth that her touch brings him. 

“You can be anything you want to be. Those test results are just mostly for fun anyway.” She explains smoothing her thumb over the back of his hand. 

“You think so?” He asks so eagerly that Olivia feels her heart constrict at his words. 

“I know so.” She affirms squeezing his hand. 

Asher nods as he shoves the paper back into his backpack and Olivia changes the subject. He smiles over at her as he zips his backpack thankful he has her to always make him feel better. 


	13. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher asks out Olivia on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This one is super cute and is a perfect lead in for tomorrow's chapter! Enjoy! <3

“So, _Grease_ is playing at the movie theater this weekend.” Asher says nonchalantly as he leans against the locker next to Olivia’s. “And I know how much you love it.” He says a small smile spreading across his face as memories of how many times she has made him watch it with her. Not that he would ever complain because he gives him an excuse to spend more time with her and secretly he really likes the movie too. 

“I do love it.” Olivia agrees as she shuts her locker. 

“Well would like to go watch it with me?” Asher asks timidly as they walk down the hall toward their math class. “I mean not like a date or anything. You know just two friends enjoying a movie.” He corrects quickly with a slight blush reddening his cheeks. 

“I would love to go watch it with you.” She says sweetly grabbing his hand. “And I would like for it to be a date.” She tells him as she interlaces her fingers through his. 

“Oh, okay. I mean if you want it to be.” He says returning her smile with a sense of relief. 

“I do.” She says with a wink letting go of his hand as she walks through their classroom door. 

“It’s a date then.” He calls after her shaking his head lightly in disbelief that she just said yes to going on a date with him as he follows her into the classroom taking his seat across from her just before the bell rings. 

Later after football practice, Asher hangs back watching as his teammates make their way off the field toward the locker room. 

“I said that practice was over Ash. Time to hit the showers.” Billy explains when he sees Asher still standing on the sidelines. 

“Right, sorry Coach. I just wanted to ask you something.” Asher tells him shielding his eyes from the bright evening sun. 

“What is it?” Billy asks crossing his arms over his chest as searches his face. 

“I asked Olivia to go watch a movie with me. _Grease_ is playing this weekend and it’s her favorite movie.” Asher explains in a rushed tone pausing to take a deep breath before he continues. “And she said she would like to go. And I wanted to ask you if it was okay if she goes with me.” He says in anticipation as he bites his bottom lip waiting for him to answer. 

“Thank you for asking me.” Billy finally says with a nod. “And it would be okay with me if you take Olivia to the movies.” He decides watching as Asher’s face lights up with a smile. 

“Really?!” Asher asks in disbelief shocked that her dad agreed to his and Olivia’s date. “Um, thank you, sir.” He says offering Coach Baker his hand to shake. 

“You’re welcome Asher.” Billy says with a smile as he shakes his player’s hand. “So, what time will you be picking my daughter up?” He asks failing to make a serious expression settling on instead leaving his lips pulled into a lighthearted smile. 

“Friday at six since the movie starts at seven. My mom said she could drive us and that she would stay for the movie.” Asher explains hoping that he will agree. 

“Friday at six it is then.” Billy affirms with a nod. 

“Thank you again sir.” Asher says with an eager nod as he turns away from his coach to head toward the locker room to shower. 

Billy watches the eighth-grader run off the field surprised that it has taken this long for the inevitable to happen.

For Asher and his daughter to finally be going on a date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Olivia and Asher's date. <3


	14. First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all!
> 
> This one is my favorite chapter yet! I hope y'all will enjoy it! <3

Olivia paces back and forth in front of the door waiting anxiously for Asher to arrive for their date.

  
"Olivia honey pacing won't make him come any quicker." Billy says glancing away from his computer screen to his daughter with a grin.

  
"It's almost six o'clock dad." Olivia exclaims in a huff crossing her arms over her chest.

  
"He'll be here." Billy promises after he sees it's twenty minutes until six. "You look beautiful baby girl." He compliments not believing that his daughter is already old enough to be going on a date. 

  
"Thank you dad." Olivia says sweetly pulling at the hem of her tunic shirt hoping that she isn't overdressed for the movie.

  
Just as he promoised Asher rings the Baker's doorbell at six o'clock. Olivia takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before she pulls the door open.

  
"Hey." Asher says shyly rubbing the back of his neck. "You look amazing Liv." He tells her as he hands her a single rose with a smile.

  
"Thanks Ash." Olivia says as a blush creeps across her cheekbones. "You look great too." She compliments as they walk towards his mom's car.

  
"Thanks Liv." He says as he holds open the car door for her. 

  
After getting their popcorn and drinks Asher leads Olivia into the crowded theater finding them seats in the back row. 

  
Gwen smiles at the young couple before she finds herself a seat up toward the front sending Laura a quick text to let her know they made it to the movie and to gush about how cute their kids looked together. 

  
Asher smiles over at Olivia when he sees how excited she looks as the lights from the screen flash across her face. 

  
"I'm not the movie Ash." She jokes taking her eyes off the screen to stick her tongue out at him.

  
"Right. Sorry." He says with a nod turning quickly toward the screen grateful that the darkness hides his flushed cheeks. 

  
"It's okay." She assures him as she scoots as close as the seat will allow interlacing her fingers through his since their popcorn containers are now empty. 

  
They hold hands for the rest of the movie and by the end Asher finally realizes why Olivia likes the movie so much for the love story.

  
"That was really fun. We should do it again sometime." Asher says as he stands across from Olivia on her front porch.

  
"Yeah we should." She agrees catching his hands in her own. 

  
Asher swallows nervously as he realizes how close they are standing now and how beautiful she looks with the moonlight illuminating her face.

  
They flick their eyes down to each other's lips as they lean in closer their eyes falling shut. Their nervous shudders of breath tickling each other's noses before their lips connect in a much deeper kiss then the ones they have shared before. 

  
They open their eyes once the porch light hanging over their heads flashes twice.

  
"Well I should probably get inside." She says against his lips making no move to pull away.

  
"Yeah you probably should." He agrees with a feeling of sadness settling in him at the thought of their date ending. "Tonight was perfect Liv." He tells her leaning in for another quick kiss. 

  
"Yes it was." She says once they pull apart flashing him a bright smile. "We'll go on another date soon." She promises when she turns around at the front door with her hand on the doorknob.

  
He nods in agreement watching as she disappears inside the house.


	15. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher gets stung by a bee at school and Olivia is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all!
> 
> This one is my new favorite! I hope y'all will enjoy it! <3
> 
> I can't believe I am already halfway through writing these little stories! I have had so much fun writing these! :D
> 
> Please Note: This chapter does involve a somewhat vivid description of an allergic reaction so if that could be triggering to you in any way please read with extra caution and care. <3

With only a few days left in their  eighth-grade year, their school was putting on a  cookout for their lunch. And they didn't have to attend any classes for the day so that's how Olivia found herself sitting on a blanket underneath a shade tree watching as Asher and Jordan play a game of flag football.

_ I can't believe in a few short months we'll be in high school.  _ She thinks as she watches Asher grab a flag from one of the opposing team's players earning him a high five from Jordan.

_ Great job.  _ She mouths with a bright smile when he looks over to her after hearing her cheer his name. Asher returns her smile before he turns his attention back to the game his team was winning.

After a while, Olivia gets a little bored with watching them play so she lays on her stomach and reads the book she brought from home. Well,  actually the book was a gift from Asher for her birthday. She smiles to herself thinking about how he always knows what she likes without having to ask.

Fifty pages later Olivia looks up from her book at the sound of her twin's frantic voice. Her heart skips a beat at the sight of the other boys crowded around a body lying on the ground. She squinted her eyes to be able to see who it was when she realized why Jordan sounded so frantic. The body on the ground was Asher —  _ her  _ Asher.

"Olivia get his epi-pen!" Jordan instructs from where he is kneeling beside Asher.

Olivia blinks breaking herself out of the shocked state she was in once she saw that it was Asher on the ground. She quickly unzips the front pocket of her purse where she keeps one of Asher's extra epi-pens that she had asked his mom for so that she could always be prepared if they were ever together and he got stung by a bee.

She pushes herself off the ground as she grips the epi-pen tightly in her hand running over to Asher before any of the teachers make it. She  kneels down next to him just as Jordan and another boy who she can't remember what his name is roll Asher over onto his side as he vomits in the grass. 

"I'm here Ash. I'm here." She tells him grabbing his hand when his retching subsides in hopes that her touch will be able to ground him slightly from his blinding panic as he struggles to breathe.

"L-liv." He rasps out around a shuddering breath as tears start to fall down his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's me Ash." She promises tightening her hold on his hand. "I'm going to inject your epi-pen now. Okay?" She instructs gently as she uncaps the pen waiting for him to nod before she plunges the long needle into his thigh just like he had shown her once just in case she ever needed to. 

"I'm sorry babe." She whispers through her own tears after she places the cap back on the epi-pen laying it in the grass beside her. "I've got you. You're going to be okay. I've got you." She promises over and over as she runs a comforting hand up and down his arm her fingertips brushing over the hives scattered across his sweaty skin.

She reluctantly let's go of his hand as he is loaded into the back of the ambulance. Once the doors of the ambulance are slammed shut and Olivia can no longer see Asher Jordan wraps her in a hug assuring her that everything is going to be okay and that she saved Asher. 

Hours later once Asher has been released from the hospital Olivia cuddles close to his side on the couch with her ear pressed against his chest so she can hear his heartbeat. A steady reminder that he is okay. 

“Thank you for saving me Liv.” He whispers his eyelids growing heavy from the medicine and from the reaction from the bee sting as he sinks deeper into the couch cushions.

“You’re welcome Ash.” She tells him giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “I’ve always got you.” She promises as she  rests her head against his shoulder. 

“We’ve always got each other.” He affirms before they both drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more middle school story coming tomorrow. And then for the rest of the stories they will all be about Asher and Olivia in high school. :D


	16. I'm Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia help each other face their biggest fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :) 
> 
> I know I say this every time, but this chapter is now my new favorite! ;)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy all of the Ash and Liv softness and cuddles in this one! <3
> 
> Please Note: This chapter does deal with the fear of heights and the fear of the dark so if that could be triggering to you in any way then please read with extra caution and care! <3

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Asher asks Olivia for the tenth time as they take a step closer to the front of the line for the Ferris wheel. 

“I’m sure.” She says with a determined nod as she watches the ride makes its painfully slow circle although the slight wavier in her voice betrays her fear. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do it.” He promises her as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“No, I want to do this. I _need_ to do this.” She affirms as she pulls him along with her onto the steps leading up to the ride. 

“Okay.” He agrees holding her hand tighter when she feels her hand start to tremble as they watch the Ferris wheel come to a stop trapping its riders at the very top. “I’ll be right beside you the whole time.” He assures her with a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m going to need you.” She tells him with a failed attempt at a smile. 

Once they take their seat and the operator makes sure the safety bar across them is securely locked for the second time after Olivia asks him to check it again Asher places a gentle hand on her knee that is bouncing up and down nervously. 

“I’m right here.” He promises her again pulling her shaking form in close to his side as he kisses the top of her head. 

“Distract me.” She says with her eyes shut tight as their seat moves backward making its way to the top of the ride. “What are you most afraid of?” She asks hiding her face against the soft fabric of his t-shirt. 

“That you’re going to break my hand with how tight you are holding it.” He says jokingly with a soft chuckle. 

“What? Sorry.” She says her eye springing open at his words as she releases his hand. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He tells her grabbing her hand again. “I was only joking. But I got you to open your eyes.” He observes as he brushes a few locks of long her hair away from her face. 

“What...” She says trailing off as she blinks rapidly taking in the fairgrounds below them growing smaller and smaller with every inch the ride gets closer to stopping at the top. “You didn’t answer my question though.” She exclaims focusing on his face after the thought of how they high are makes her dizzy. 

“Oh, I didn’t did I?” He teases with a smirk before his expression turns more serious. “My worst fear is the dark.” He admits feeling his cheeks heat up at his own admission. 

“Oh...” She says trailing off as she bites her bottom lip. “I didn’t know that.” She states searching his face. 

“Now you do.” He tells her leaning in closer toward her. “Just focus on me.” He instructs as the ride comes to a complete stop at the top. 

“Will you look with me?” She asks in a whisper swallowing nervously against the raising panic in her throat. 

“Yeah.” He promises scooting to the edge of the seat watching her carefully as she takes a deep breath before following him. “One, two, three...” He counts down before she leans across him to peer down at the scenery below. After he watches her for a few seconds he follows her gaze to the ground below taking in the flashing lights from the other rides and the hundreds of people walking below them. 

“They all look like ants.” She observes with a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah, they do.” He agrees with a small laugh of his own. 

“Thank you.” She whispers as they scoot back to the middle of the seat once the ride starts to carry them back down to the ground; she leans in close until their noses touch with her breath tickling across his skin. 

“You’re welcome.” He tells her pressing his lips softly against hers as both of their lips curl up into identical happy smiles. 

“Your turn.” She exclaims pulling him toward the line waiting for the small haunted house with a playful grin. 

“I’m not going in there Liv.” He tells her shaking his head planting his feet firmly on the ground as she tries to pull him forward as he pulls his hand free of hers. 

“Come on Ash. I faced my fear now it’s your turn too. And this is designed for little kids.” She explains with a giggle as she gestures toward the smaller kids in line ahead of them. “Besides I’ll be right by your side the whole time.” She repeats his own promise from earlier to him before she kisses him softly on the cheek. 

Asher lets out a long exasperated breath before he nods stepping up with her to stand in the line rejoining their hands. “Only if you promise to stay by my side.” He tells her locking their gazes. 

“Scout’s honor.” She says with a smile, but she wouldn’t ever dare leave him. 

“I’m right here.” Olivia assures Asher as they step into the darkness of the haunted house as chills run through them both. He nods at her even though she can’t see him pulling her in close to his side as they step forward farther into the darkness. 

“Can we go on the Ferris wheel again?” Olivia asks blinking against the harsh sunlight once they walk under the exit sign of the haunted house. 

“Of course, we can.” Asher tells her with a nod. “Thank you.” He says giving her a gentle kiss after he takes one last look back at the haunted house. 

“You’re welcome.” She whispers as they walk to get in line for the ride that isn’t so scary anymore. 

With both of them now knowing that no matter the fears that they may have to face, they will always be able to conquer them as long as they have each other by their side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the longest chapter yet. Do y'all like the longer chapters? :)
> 
> And this was the last chapter of them being in middle school. The topics of the chapters will get heavier as they go into high school but there will still be plenty of soft cuddly moments too! :D
> 
> Is there anything you guys would like for me to write about in one of the stories for you? I will do my best to do your request justice since y'all have enjoyed these little stories so much and I want a way to repay you for your encouragement! Your support and kind, sweet words for this series has meant the world to me! <3


	17. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Asher and Olivia's first day of high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> So, I struggled with this chapter today so I hope it is as good as the others. And it turned out to be the longest chapter yet somehow. Lol. Enjoy! <3
> 
> And like wow thank y'all so much for almost 200 hits on this series of little stories! :D

“Are you ready for this?” Asher asks Olivia as she clutches his hand as they walk up the steps toward the high school. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Olivia answers with a grin as they walk through the front entrance. 

“What’s your first class?” He asks looking up from his schedule to glance at hers. 

“Math.” She says with an eye roll since it’s always been her least favorite subject. “We have fifth and sixth periods together.” She exclaims with a relieved smile. 

“Those will be my favorite classes this semester then.” He says returning her smile since he knows that the thought of knowing that he has his last two classes with her is the only thing that will make his days tolerable. “I’ll walk you to your class.” He offers looking at the map of the high school floor plan they were given at orientation a few days ago to find her classroom. 

“Thanks for helping me find my class Ash.” She tells him once they are finally standing outside her math class after taking a few wrong turns down the unfamiliar hallways. 

“You’re welcome Liv.” He says looking down at their joined hands after sending her a warm smile. 

“Well, you should probably be head to your class now.” She tells him grinning as the first warning bell rings loudly in the nearly empty hallway. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He agrees making no move to walk away. 

“Asher. You’re going to be late.” She warns pulling her hands out of his not wanting him to be late to class on the first day. “I’ll see you at lunch.” She promises with a giggle as he sends her a slight pout. 

“See you at lunch.” He affirms with a nod as she walks backward through the doorway waving at him before he turns to hurry to his class that is on the other side of the school. 

He slides into his seat slightly out of breath as the final tard bell rings when his phone vibrates with a text from Olivia. 

_Did you make it to class?_ He reads her text as his teacher introduces herself. 

_Yeah. Just in time._ He texts back after his teacher starts to do roll call and answers that he is present as his name is called off first from the list. 

_Good_. Is her one word reply as he turns to the page in his textbook that the teacher instructs them to. 

Later after Asher makes his way through the lunch line, he steps through the doorway that leads into the packed cafeteria. He scans his eyes over the unfamiliar faces looking for anyone that he knows biting on his bottom lip when he doesn’t find someone. 

“Asher over here.” Comes Olivia’s familiar voice above the loud roar of the other student’s voices. Asher sends her a relieved smile as he makes his way over to the table that she is sharing with Jordan and JJ. 

“I think the whole school knows his name now Liv.” Jordan tells his twin as Asher hangs his backpack on the back of his chair before he sits down. 

“Well, he was looking for us.” Olivia scoffs rolling her eyes at her twin before she smiles over at her boyfriend. 

“Thanks, Liv, for saving me a seat.” He tells her before he takes a bite of his hot dog. 

“You’re welcome Ash.” She says after sipping her apple juice. 

“Yeah, I thought Liv was going to stab the guy with her fork who tried to take your chair.” JJ explains with a laugh as Jordan almost spits out his mouthful of milk at his friend’s words. 

“You did?” Asher asks surprised arching his eyebrow at his girlfriend. 

“I was saving it for you.” She simply explains with a shrug. 

“Oh.” Asher states as JJ’s and Jordan’s laughter dies down. “Thank you I think.” He says with a wink. 

“You’re welcome.” She giggles sticking her tongue out at him. 

Asher and Olivia share hidden glances and small smiles over lunch as they share with each other how their days have been so far. They gather their trays and backpacks when their lunch is over walking side by side to empty them. 

“One more class until my favorite classes of the day.” Asher tells her with a smirk once they stop by their lockers that are next to each other's to switch out their books for their next class. 

“And why are they your favorite classes again?” Olivia asks returning his smirk. 

“Because I get to see you. You’re the highlight of my day.” He whispers to her as he leans in closer pressing a soft kiss against her lip glossed lips. 

“You’re the highlight of mine too.” She tells him as they walk hand and hand to her next class. “See you an hour.” She says when they stop outside her English class. 

“See you in an hour.” He repeats as he reluctantly let's go of her hand walking alone to his class. 

_Fifty-eight minutes to go._ He thinks as he slides into his desk glancing at the clock above the whiteboard. 

Asher lets out a sigh as he walks out of his last class of the day without Olivia. He smiles brightly when he finds her leaning against his locker waiting for him. 

“Was it just me or was that the longest hour of our lives?” Asher asks shutting his locker after he exchanges his books. 

“Just you.” She teases with a playful grin. “It was for me too.” She agrees as she cuddles in tightly to his side as they walk down the hall toward the first class of the day that they have together. 

“Thanks for making my first day of high school bearable.” He tells her kissing the top of her head before they enter their classroom together. 

“You’re welcome Ash.” She says with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. “And thank you too.” She tells him with a shy smile as she slides into her desk beside him. 

“You’re welcome Liv.” He says returning her smile as the teacher writes his name on the board. 

_Maybe high school won’t be so bad after all._ Asher thinks as he glances over again at Olivia before he focuses on what the teacher is saying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was much more of a filler chapter, but it also helps to set the tone for their high school years. But I hope it was still enjoyable. :)
> 
> Here's a look at how the rest of the chapters will be:  
> Freshman Year: 2 more Chapters  
> Sophomore Year: 3 Chapters  
> Junior Year: 3 Chapters  
> Senior Year: 6 Chapters 
> 
> P.S. I was thinking of doing another one of these drabble collections so please let me know if that is something that y'all would like to read. Because so far, your guys' response to the series has far surpassed any expectations that I had for this! So thank you so much for that! :D


	18. Believe In Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher is nervous about his first high school football game and Olivia is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :) 
> 
> This one is a little different than some of the other chapters, but I hope it's still good. Enjoy! <3

“Excuse me sir but do I know you?” Olivia asks glancing down at the football jersey that is showing off his muscles underneath the short sleeves with a playful grin as she steps up next to Asher at their lockers. 

Asher jumps slightly at the sudden sound of her voice before he laughs after he finally registers what she was saying. 

“You look so good in your jersey Ash. Why didn’t you show it to me before?” Olivia asks as she traces the red _eight_ and _three_ slowly with her index finger. 

“Oh, um Coach just gave them to us this morning.” Asher stammers out flustered by her words and the finger trailing above the fabric of his jersey causing heat to flush across his skin. 

“Well blue is definitely your color.” She compliments as she smooths her hand up the silk fabric of his jersey resting her hand over his heart as she catches his lips in a heated kiss. “Good luck tonight.” She says with a wink as the first warning bell rings above their hands. 

Olivia giggles as she walks backward from him as she watches him with an amused smile as he places his fingers gingerly to his slightly swollen lips with a smirk as he catches her eyes before she turns around disappearing into the sea of students. 

Later with lights illuminating the football field below Olivia stands from her seat on the bleachers with the other students and parents as the junior varsity football team breaks through the team banner. She scans her eyes over each player looking for Asher, but she doesn’t find him anywhere on the field. 

_Ash?_ She mouths to Jordan when she catches his eyes their twin telepathy finally working. 

Jordan looks behind him where he thought his best friend would be by now, but he doesn’t see him. He turns back to his sister shrugging his shoulders with a worried expression. 

Olivia’s expression mirrors her brother’s as she makes her way off the bleachers and onto the field not caring when her mom calls her back to her seat. 

“He said he forgot his gloves.” Olivia hears Jordan explaining to their dad when she walks up to them with a reply already forming on her lips. 

“I’ll go find him.” Olivia offers with a hard look of determination hiding her worry. 

“Okay.” Billy decides looking in between the twin. “He should still be in the locker room.” He explains as he watches his daughter hurry along the sideline in search of her boyfriend. 

“Asher?” Olivia calls out as she opens the door to the boy’s locker room her voice echoing against the walls. “Ash?” She tries again stepping through the door when her only answer is the distant beating of the school’s marching band’s drums. 

“Yeah.” She hears his strained voice finally answer much to her relief she finds him sitting on the bench in between the lockers with his head hanging low staring down at his cleats. 

“Are you okay?” She asks timidly taking a hesitant seat next to him with his helmet separating them. 

“I forgot my gloves.” He explains without looking up. 

“Looks like you found them.” She tells him as she gestures toward the white gloves, he is clutching so tightly his knuckles have turned white. 

“Oh.” Asher simply states looking at the gloves like he hadn’t realized he was holding them. 

“What’s going on babe?” She questions her pet name for him causing her pinks to flush a light pink since it’s still something they don’t say a lot to each other as she scoots closer to him on the bench. 

“What if I’m not any good?” He wonders voicing his deepest fear his had since he first made the team as she takes the gloves out of his hands so she can hold them. 

“You’re going to be amazing out there Asher.” She promises as he finally meets her eyes her gaze softening when she sees that his eyes are red-rimmed. 

“You don’t know that.” He argues dropping his gaze to the floor once more. 

“Yes, I do. Because you love football and you are great at it.” She explains giving his hands a gentle squeeze when she feels them shaking. 

He sniffs loudly trying to pull his hands from her tight grip before he huffs out a frustrated breath when she only tightens her hold. 

“Are my parents here?” He asks quietly meeting her gaze timidly. 

“I haven’t seen them. But I’m sure they are here to see you play.” She assures him with a soft smile. “Now it’s time for you to go out there and kick some serious ass.” She exclaims as she let’s go his hands so she can pick up his gloves. 

“Liv…” Asher starts to say before she cuts him off. 

“Asher it’s time that you start believing in yourself as much as I do.” She explains holding put his gloves for him to slip on. 

“Thanks, Liv.” He says after he tightens the Velcro strap on his gloves. 

“You're welcome Ash.” She replies as they stand up and she hands him his helmet. “Anytime.” She promises with a soft kiss before they walk hand and hand out of the locker room and onto the football field. 

Olivia looks up at the scoreboard with disappointment clouding her features as the clock reaches zero and Eagles have the losing score. 

But that all that fades away as she sees Asher with mud smeared on his face and grass stains on his pants with a smile on his face as he looks up into the bleachers to see his parents are there. They had arrived halfway through the game with his mom steadying his dad as they made their way up the bleachers. 

_Thank you._ Asher mouths to Olivia when their gazes lock. 

_You’re welcome._ She mouths back as she makes her way off the bleachers to congratulate Asher for trying his best and for finally believing in himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be the last of the Freshman year stories. :) 
> 
> Did y'all like the more heated kiss in this chapter? ;)


	19. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia go through the stuff from their childhood treehouse and share some of their favorite memories with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I had no idea what I was going to write about today when I started this one, but I think it turned out really cute! It's a little shorter today but Ash and Liv are extra sweet in this one! It is the last chapter for the Freshman year stories. Enjoy! <3

“I can’t believe we use to be able to stand up in here,” Asher exclaims walking on his knees over to where Olivia is looking at a box of their childhood memories under the only window in their treehouse that was built years ago in the Baker's backyard. 

“I know, right.” She agrees as he settles in next to her on the dusty floor. “This place seemed so big when we were little.” She says as she glances around the small space. 

“Yeah, we all had our own little corner and then we all shared the shelves.” He recalls gesturing toward the shelves lining the far wall as memories of them as kids playing for long hours in the treehouse flash through his mind. 

“Oh my gosh. Look it’s your favorite dinosaur toy.” Olivia exclaims as she holds up the small green t-rex. “It was the first thing you put on your shelve.” She remembers with a smile as she hands it to him. 

“Wow. I haven’t seen this in forever.” He says with a chuckle surprised that he hadn’t lost it. “Yeah, I remember how you and Jordan told me that I had my own space in here.” He recalls as he sits the toy down on the floor remembering how good it had felt to finally have a place that he belonged. 

“Look, how little we were.” Olivia exclaims as she shows him a picture taken outside of their front door of herself standing in between Asher and Jordan on the first Halloween they went trick or treating together. 

“You were one beautiful princess.” He compliments with a grin as he scans his eyes over their smiling baby faces recognizing it as the same picture that his mom has hanging on their refrigerator. 

“And you were one cute Batman.” She compliments returning his grin. “Remember this day?” She asks holding up the next picture from the pile that is of them on their first day of kindergarten that the teacher took of them while they were playing. 

“How could I forget that day? It’s the day I met you.” Asher says cupping her cheek. “It was one of the best days of my life.” He tells her sincerely resting his forehead against hers. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me Olivia.” He promises as he presses a feather-light kiss to her lips. 

“You're the best thing that’s ever happened to me too Asher.” She promises against his lips before she deepens their kiss as he runs his hand through her hair pulling her in closer to him with his hand that’s resting on the small of her back. 

“Forever and always.” He affirms when they break their kiss looking deeply into her eyes. 

“Forever and always.” She repeats looking down happily at their interlaced fingers enjoying the warmth that his touch always brings her before they continue to look through the box of their childhood things sharing more laughs and smiles thinking of all the memories they have shared together until the sun starts to set. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will be the first chapter of the Sophomore year stories. The first two will be heavier than the previous ones but then the following one will be some extra fluff and cuteness! <3


	20. Just Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another night at just another party when Asher and Olivia take the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This is the first chapter of the Sophomore Year stories in the first story so far with some more mature and intimate Ash and Liv content! This is my first time writing anything this intimate so I hope that it is good. I am very happy with the way it turned out though. I hope y'all enjoy it! <3
> 
> Please Note: This chapter includes the topics of underage drinking and underage drug use so if that could be triggering to you in any way then please read with extra caution and care! <3

Asher breaths out a long breathe once he escapes the crowded atmosphere of the Baker's house before taking a cooling drink of his fourth beer. 

_Another night at another party and just another excuse to get_ _drunk_ _._ He thinks as he lifts his beer once more to his dry lips. 

“What are you doing out here?” He hears Jordan ask over the loud music and mummer of the crowd inside as he stumbles out the patio door. 

“Just needed some fresh air.” Asher responds with a shrug sending his gaze out across the pool. 

“You're missing the party.“ Jordan states the obvious his words coming out slurred as he leans against the deck railing. 

“Aren’t you worried about her?” Asher asks as he turns around glancing through the double glass paned door gesturing toward where Olivia is dancing on the coffee table with a crowd around her. 

“Of course, I am.” Jordan says with a nod following Asher’s gaze toward his sister as he crosses his arms defensively over his chest. “But the last time that I showed her my concern she didn’t take it very well. Maybe she’ll listen to you.” Jordan exclaims as he pushes himself off the rail staggering back into the house but not before Asher catches a glimpse of the fading bruise across his cheekbone. 

Asher lets out a tired sigh remembering how angry Olivia had been with Jordan when he tried to stop her from drinking last weekend and that she had smacked him so hard that his face stayed swollen for two days after the party. 

He trudges back into the house just as the crowd that had been gathered around Olivia disappears into the kitchen after JJ announced there was a fresh round of shots on the kitchen island. He swallows before rounding the couch not caring if Olivia hit him too for telling her that she had hit her limit on her alcohol consumption for the night because she was his best friend and his girlfriend, and he had to try. 

“Where have you been?” Olivia asks from where she sits on the coffee table with a confused expression as she looks up as Asher sits down across from her on the couch. 

“Just needed some fresh air.” He tells her with an easy smile placing a gentle hand on her knee. “Are you okay, Liv?” He asks searching her glassy eyes. 

“I’m fine.” She mutters brushing away his hand as she reaches into the small glass bowl beside her for another pill. 

“I don’t think you should be mixing that with whatever else your own.” He tells her as he watches her hold the pill in between her teeth. 

“Are you worried about me?” She asks softly as she takes his beer before he can grab it back swallowing the pill with a long gulp of the lukewarm liquid. 

“Of course, I’m worried about you.” He explains while his breath catches in his throat as she climbs clumsily onto his lap. 

“Well I’m fine.” She repeats as she trails her index finger over his lips. “So, don’t worry.” She whispers into his ear before she starts to kiss his neck. 

But he is worried about her and the feeling of her lips against his skin makes it easy for him to forget everything for a little while even his shitty parents. So, he lets himself relax back into the couch cushions closing his eyes as she starts to leave a trail of tiny kisses along his jawline. 

He reaches his hands forward numbly pressing them gently against the soft skin of her exposed stomach as his fingers intertwine through the fringes of her black tank top. 

When she catches his mouth with hers her tongue is already pressing against his lips begging for entrance that he gives in to without a second thought as she runs her hands through his hair. 

He breaks their kiss to trail a sloppy line of kisses along the soft curve of her jawline eliding a soft moan from her parted lips as he does. 

“I want you tonight.” She whispers breathlessly against his ear as she buries her knees deeper into the couch cushions with his hands slipping under the thin material of her shirt. 

“Are you sure?” Asher asks pulling back so he can look her in the face as he smooths the pads of his thumbs across the soft skin of her stomach in a circular motion causing her to shiver. 

“I’m sure.” She says with a nod standing up from the couch holding her hand out to him. He takes her hand in his as she leads them up the back staircase to her room. 

“Are you sure?” He asks again in between their kisses before they cross the threshold into her room. 

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life.” She promises walking backward toward her bed as she guides him along with her after he shuts and locks her bedroom door behind them. 

She sits on the edge of her bed as she lifts the hem of his shirt exposing the defined muscle from years of playing football and training hidden underneath the fabric. He moves his arms from her hips for just a moment to pull off his shirt in one swift motion before his lips find hers again. 

Olivia brushes her hand up his bare chest as Asher’s fingers tug at the fringes of her tank top. She sends him a dark grin as her lips leave his so she can take off her thin shirt. 

“You are so beautiful.” He whispers as he watches her slip off her bra the lace fabric falling on the carpet by his feet. 

He presses a soft kiss to her lips before she sits up on her knees walking back farther onto the mattress inviting him along with her as she slips her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. 

He climbs up onto the bed with her the noise from the party now inaudible above the sound of their pounding hearts in their ears as their bare skin collides as he pulls her in close to his chest for a searing breathtaking kiss. 

Their pants and underwear hastily join the pile of their clothing as they fall into each other’s arms under her cotton sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this first more mature and intimate chapter. I didn't want it to be too descriptive because I will be saving that for a later chapter. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it though!
> 
> The next chapter will be about the fallout of Olivia's drug use so it's a very emotional one for Asher.
> 
> Thank y'all so much for your support and encouragement so far through this series! I have had so much fun writing these little stories so far! <3


	21. Holding Onto You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the full extent of Olivia's drug addiction finally comes to light Asher is guilt-ridden at what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This chapter is pretty heavy, but I hope that it is good. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Please Note: This chapter does contain a reference to underage drug use and drug overdoses so if that could in any way be triggering to you be please read with extra caution and care! <3

Asher blinks his eyes open to a soft rain falling outside Olivia’s bedroom window with a small smile tugging at his lips when he looks down at her head resting gently against his bare chest. 

“Good morning.” He whispers his voice thick with sleep his smile widening when she lifts her head up to lock eyes with him. 

“Morning.” She whispers tracing the shape of a heart across the bare skin of his chest. “Last night was amazing.” She says interlacing her fingers through his. 

“ _You_ were amazing.” He compliments giving her a soft kiss. “I should get going before Jordan wakes up.” He decides pulling off the comforter. 

“Why?” She whines with a slight pout as her hand falls from his as he stands up the sheets instantly growing colder against her bare skin without his warmth beside her. 

“Because I don’t want him to be angry about something that I am so happy about.” He explains after he pulls on his jeans over his boxers before he turns back toward her. 

“He won’t be angry.” She says sitting up against the headboard pulling her knees up to her bare chest still covered by her sheets. 

“I don’t want to take my chances Liv.” He explains leaning down to cup her cheek. “Because I want to do this again _soon_.” He mummers against her soft lips before he kisses her. 

“Only if you promise we will again soon.” She says as he smooths his thumb along her jawline. 

“I promise.” He affirms tucking a lock of her dark curls behind her ear. “Goodbye, beautiful.” He whispers into her ear with a soft smile before catching her lips in a sweet goodbye kiss. 

“Goodbye Ash.” She says holding onto his hand while letting the sheet fall away from her chest exposing her breasts hidden slightly under her long hair. 

Asher bites his lips fighting the urge to climb back into bed with her and to forget about caring if anyone finds out about them. But for today he decides to keep this side of their relationship as a secret between them for now. 

He sends her one last smile before he lets go of her hand picking up his shirt from the floor before he slips quietly out of her room before Jordan sees him. 

*** 

Later that day shortly after noon Asher wakes up from his phone falling off his nightstand as it continues to ring. He lazily reaches down to pick it up his brow furrowing when he sees that he has thirty missed calls from Jordan. 

_What the hell?_ He thinks as he presses the phone to his ear after he swipes to answer the call. 

“Hello?” He says rubbing a tired hand over his face. 

“Asher? Why the hell haven’t you been answering your phone?” Jordan questions his voice sharp with anger. 

“I’ve been asleep—” He explains as Jordan cuts him off before he can apologize. 

“Liv’s in the hospital.” Jordan explains his voice growing serious. 

“Why? What happened?” Asher asks quickly sitting up as his heart starts to hammer against his chest. 

“She overdosed Ash...” Jordan says trailing off as emotion clouds his voice. 

“Is she okay?” Asher questions holding his breath afraid to hear his answer. 

“She’s still out of it but the doctors are hopeful that she’ll be okay.” Jordan explains as fresh tears start to fall down his cheeks. 

“I’ll be right there.” Asher breaths out already putting on his shoes. 

The closer that Asher gets to Olivia’s hospital room the more the tightness in his chest builds at the thought of her overdosing. 

_She was okay when I_ _left,_ _or I never would have left her._ He thinks as slips inside the halfway opened door. 

“Hi, Asher.” Laura greets sniffing loudly from where she sits by her daughter’s bedside holding onto her hand tightly. 

Asher nods in response not trusting his own voice because he feels at any second that he is going to fall apart at the sight of Olivia in the hospital bed. 

He takes a few hesitant steps toward the end of her bed his eyes locking onto her pale face. 

_Oh, Liv I’m so sorry beautiful._ He thinks swallowing against the rising lump in his throat. 

A soft knock on the door pulls their attention away from Olivia for just a moment as the doctor motions for Laura and Billy to join him for a conversation out in the hallway. 

Asher attempts a smile as Billy clasps him on the shoulder before he follows his wife out to the hallway to talk with the doctor about their daughter. 

He takes the seat closet to Olivia’s bed that Laura just vacated as he clutches her hand tightly careful of the oximeter on her index finger. 

_I promise I’m never going to leave you again baby._ He promises as tears start to fall down his cheeks at the thought of Olivia dying from her drug addiction. 

“I knew how much she was using. And I didn’t say anything because I was too scared, she would hate me.” Jordan admits stepping from the corner of the room to stand on the other side of his sister’s bed taking her other hand. 

“I was afraid of the same thing.” Asher admits feeling ashamed that he didn’t try harder to get Olivia help. “But now that this has happened, we owe it to her to make sure she stays sober.” Asher explains with a determined nod as he pulls his eyes away from Olivia’s unconscious form to lock eyes with Jordan. 

“I’m in.” Jordan promises nodding his head curtly. 

Asher holds Olivia’s hand so tightly his hand starts to cramp but he doesn’t dare let go because the last he let go of his hold on her a few short hours later she overdosed. 

_I’m right here baby. Right here_. He whispers once Jordan falls asleep in the chair across from him and Billy and Laura have taken a quick trip down to the cafeteria for coffee that he knows that they aren’t drinking. 

Hours later after Laura has given up on persuading Asher to go home so he can get some rest he tightens his hold on her hand his hand long since going numb as her eyelids start to flutter open against the bright light above her bed. 

As the atmosphere of the room lightens as they see that she is awake Olivia breaks down into sobs as she remembers what happened. They all tighten their hold on her letting her know that they are there, and they are never going anywhere again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter! :)
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter is the last of the Sophomore year stories and it is called _One Lucky Girl_ and it will be about Olivia coming home from rehab and her and Asher talking through things. It's a super sweet story! :D
> 
> I can't believe there is only ten chapters left of these little stories! <3


	22. One Lucky Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Olivia comes home from rehab Asher is nervous that she won't want to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This is the last of the Sophomore year stories and it is extra sweet after the previous heavier chapters. Ash and Liv are super soft in this one! Enjoy! <3

Asher sits down at his usual lunch table alone which is something that he has been doing since Olivia went to rehab and every time, he looks at Jordan he sees the same guilt that he knows is mirrored in his own eyes too. 

He sighs reading Jordan’s text for the fiftieth time since he received it before school that day. 

_She’s back._

Two simple words that Asher doesn’t need any further explanation to know that Jordan was talking about Olivia. He picks at the food on his tray with his appetite vanishing at thought of Olivia never wanting to talk to him again. 

“Hi.” Calls a soft and timid but oh so familiar voice. Asher hesitantly looks up to find Olivia standing there holding a tray wearing a shy smile and a question clouding her beautiful brown eyes. 

“Hey.” Asher breathes out once he finds his voice again with a relieved smile that she doesn’t seem mad. “I’ve missed you.” He admits once she sits down across from him wanting nothing more than to hug her but he doesn’t want to rush things just yet. 

“I’ve missed you too.” She affirms before dropping her gaze down to food but not before he catches how her cheeks turn a shade redder under his gaze. 

“I’m glad you’re back Olivia.” He says after a long silence passes in between them once their lunch is nearly over wishing that he could hold her hand while he apologized but hopefully, he would get the chance later. 

“Thank you, Asher.” She tells him with a small smile lighting up her face as she lifts her eyes to meet his. Asher holds his breath when he looks into her eyes finding that the orange color of her sweater is making the flecks of honey in her irises sparkle. 

“You’re welcome.” He tells her as they gather their trays returning her smile. It’s not the welcome home kiss that he had envisioned but it’s a start in their healing process. 

*** 

Later after school, Asher stands on the sidewalk impatiently waiting for Olivia. 

“Where’s the S.O.S. Ash?” Olivia asks flashing him her phone screen displaying on the screen the five texts he had sent her on her way to meet him. 

“The animal shelter closes at six.” He states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world as he motions for her to follow him. 

“The animal shelter?” Olivia asks in confusion, but she follows along behind him in any way. 

“Yeah.” He says with a nod as he holds the door open for her. “I was reading on the internet how a lot of therapists use pets in their offices to help calm their patients. So, I was thinking that it might help you to with your sobriety. You know just to have something to focus on taking care of.” He explains quickly afraid that maybe he was wrong about his idea when he looks at Olivia’s blank face. 

“Wow, Ash that’s so thoughtful of you. I don’t know what to say...” Olivia says in disbelief that Asher is doing something so kind for her after everything that has happened. 

“I mean if you don’t want a pet then that’s totally okay. But I did ask your mom and she said she thought it was a great idea too.” He explains chewing nervously on his bottom lip. 

“Will you help pick out my new pet best friend?” She asks with a grin as she extends his hand out to him for him to take. 

“Of course, I will.” He agrees taking her hand returning her grin following her toward the back wall where her new pet is waiting to be taken home. 

*** 

“Do you think I picked the right one?” Olivia asks as she holds up the feather toy that she and Asher had picked up from the pet store as the little kitten reaches her little paws up to catch the feathers. 

“I think you picked the perfect pet.” Asher tells as he laughs as the little kitten finally catches the feathers in her claws and tries to yank the toy free from Olivia’s grasp. 

“She is really cute.” Olivia admires petting the kitten softly on her belly. 

“Yeah, she is.” Asher agrees watching as the kitten hops up into his lap with a frown. 

“What’s wrong? You don’t like cats?” Olivia half teases as Asher picks the kitten up and sits her back down on the couch cushion between them. 

“I do. But she’s yours.” Asher explains afraid that the kitten may like him better then Olivia. 

“Well we can share her.” Olivia offers once the kitten curls up next to Asher’s leg. “She likes you.” She observes with a giggle as she pets the kitten on her back. 

“So, what’s our kitten’s name?” He inquires after he relaxes after deciding to accept Olivia’s offer that the kitten could belong to both of them. 

“Lucky.” Olivia says stretching the kitten’s white fur under her chin. 

“Lucky?” Asher repeats the name as a question. 

“Yeah because she is one lucky kitten to be rescued by two awesome parents like us.” Olivia explains with a wink. “And because I am one lucky girl to have someone that cares about me as much as you do.” She says interlacing her fingers through his. 

“And I always will care for you Olivia.” He promises with an easy smile. 

“I know.” Olivia says with a nod as she picks Lucky up placing her onto her lap so that she can cuddle into Asher’s side. “Thank you.” She whispers with her head against his chest hoping that he knows that she means it more than just for the kitten but for everything that he has done for her. 

“You’re welcome.” He whispers back running his hand through her hair. “Welcome home Lucky.” He says peering down at the sleeping black and white kitten in Olivia’s lap feeling calmer than he has in the last three months that Olivia has been at rehab. He knows they still have a lot to talk about but for right now it is enough for the both of them to just be back in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this one! :D
> 
> I am not for sure yet what tomorrow's story will be about, but it will be the first of the Junior year stories! I have one planned out so far. Is there anything y'all would like to read about? <3


	23. I Never Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher finally realizes how lucky he is to have someone as amazing as Olivia in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> I hope y'all will like this chapter it is the first of the Junior year stories. Enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S. Thank y'all so much for nearly 300 hits on these little stories! ;D

“Why aren’t you at football practice?” Olivia asks demanding an answer as she pushes her way inside of Asher’s house. 

“Hello to you too.” Is Asher’s reply as he shuts the door. 

“Jordan called me and was worried that you were sick or something.” She explains ignoring his comment as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“Well, I’m fine so you can both stop worrying about me.” He tells her with a tired sigh as he leans heavily against the front door. 

“That isn’t how this works.” She exclaims tapping her foot impatiently against the floor waiting for his answer. 

“It’s not like they need me there anyway.” He states throwing his arms up in frustration. 

“Ash what are you talking about? Of course, they need you.” She says taking a step closer to him as her gaze softens at his words. 

“No, they don’t.” Asher says shaking his head. “They have the best wide receiver now. So, they don’t need me anymore.” He explains feeling defeated. 

“Asher there is plenty of room for both you and Spencer on the field.” She promises placing a gentle hand on his forearm. 

“I don’t know Liv. Spencer is really great out there.” He admits as his shoulders slump forward. 

“And so are you.” She tells him with a determined nod. “This isn’t like you. So, what’s really going on?” She observes smoothing her thumb along the sharp edge of his jawline. 

Asher lets out a long breath as he takes her hand leading her to the couch avoiding her eyes as he sits down next to her. 

Olivia studies his face as several different emotions play out across his features with her lips pressed into a tight line waiting for him to speak first. 

She watches the clock hanging on the wall above the television tick fifteen minutes slowly by before Asher finally speaks. 

“My mom left a few weeks ago.” He whispers staring down at his hands in his lap. 

“Oh, Ash. I’m sorry. I didn’t know…” Olivia gasps reaching out to cautiously grab his hand. 

“It’s okay Liv.” He says nonchalantly with a shrug. 

“Why did she leave?” She asks carefully rubbing a comforting hand along his arm. 

“I don’t know. My dad just said she didn’t want to be here anymore.” He explains leaning into her touch. “But I think the real reason she left was because of me.” He admits his deepest fear. 

“Asher there’s no way that you did anything to make your mom leave.” She exclaims pulling him in for a hug. 

“It just hurts you know not knowing why she left.” He whispers against her shoulder. 

“I'm sorry babe.” She tells him feeling her eyes start to burn with tears at the thought of Asher having to deal with his mom leaving for weeks alone. “Lucky was telling me this morning she misses you.” She says with a grin wiping at her eyes before Asher can see how close she was to crying. 

“Oh, yeah?” Asher says chuckling as he lifts his head from Olivia’s shoulder to smile over at her. 

“Yeah.” She confirms with a nod as she stands up from the couch. “Shall we go see our girl?” She asks holding out her hand for him to take. 

“We shall.” He agrees with a nod as he takes her hand standing up next to her pulling in her for a hug. “Thanks, Liv. You always know what I need.” He tells her with a grateful smile. 

“You’re welcome Ash.” She says letting their hug linger for a second longer before she pulls back. “And we both always know what each other needs.” She affirms interlacing her fingers through his leading their way out to her car. 

“You still have this?” Asher asks once they in her car as he catches the keychain dangling from her car keys in his hand. 

“Of course, I do. It’s the first gift you ever got me.” Olivia states looking fondly down at the small cartoonish cat key chain that Asher had gifted her on her sixth birthday with a grin spreading across her face at the memory. “You saved me from that scary bridge that day. Remember?” She recalls still thankful that Asher had realized how scared she was and pulled her away from the bridge that hung above the brightly colored floor in the upper level of the play area. 

“Yeah, I remember. And it gave me the perfect chance to give you the keychain.” He says with a sparkle in his eye at the memory of how he had been so nervous that she wouldn’t like the gift as he lets go of the keychain as she puts the car in drive. 

An hour later after Asher and Olivia had played with Lucky with the new toys that Olivia had gotten her, and the kitten had curled up between them on the plush rug by Olivia’s bed Asher takes her Olivia’s hand in his. 

“Thank you, Liv, for rescuing me from myself and my negative thoughts today.” He whispers smoothing his thumb across the soft skin of her wrist. 

“You’re welcome Ash.” She whispers back holding his gaze before she presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I never knew how lucky I was to have someone like you in my life.” He admits against her lips as he pulls her into his lap. 

“We’re both really lucky to have each other.” She agrees before she trails a line of small kisses along his jawline. “Jordan and my dad won’t be home for another few hours and my mom is working late.” She explains leaving a kiss on by his ear her breath hot against his skin. “So, shall we?” She asks with a grin pulling back to look him in the eyes before she flicks her gaze up to her bed. 

“We shall.” He agrees with a smirk before he deepens their kiss before he pulls them both up from the floor laying back on her mattress as she straddles him leaning down to press a heated kiss to his waiting lips. 

“I love you.” She breaths out after he pulls off her shirt with eager hands unclasping her bra. 

“I love you too.” He tells her as she lays back on the mattress as he takes off his shirt before leaving a line of kisses along her chest and then he moves his hand down to unbutton her jeans. “Are you sure?” He asks stilling his movements as he meets her gaze. 

“I’m sure.” She says as she gazes up at him through her dark lashes with a small smile. 

“Okay.” He tells her before he continues to remove her jeans and then her underwear before he removes his own as the world around them fades away as they melt into each other once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on this one! :)
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter is called _The Truth Hurts_ and Olivia and Jordan will be coming to Asher's aid after they can't find him anywhere. 
> 
> I have decided to make the Junior year stories as Olivia taking care of Asher and helping him as he did for her in the Sophomore year stories. So, I hope you guys will enjoy what I have planned! :D


	24. Family Is Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Olivia and Jordan can't find Asher after not talking to him for two days they go on a frantic search for their best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This one is super sweet and the longest of the chapters so far! Enjoy! <3
> 
> Thank y'all so much for 300 hits on these little stories! :D
> 
> P.S. I decided to change the title of this one to Family is Forever because it fit better for this chapter. :)

Tears instantly pool in Olivia’s eyes blurring her vision when the beep sounds ending her tenth message to Asher in the last five minutes before she has the chance to tell him she loves him. 

“He’s still not answering Jordan.” She tells her twin looking down at her phone screen willing her boyfriend to call her. 

“We’ll find him Liv. We’ll find him.” Jordan assures her as he reaches over the console to squeeze her hand. He hopes that his voice sounds more confident then he feels because he is worried about his best friend too. He watches out of the corner of his eye as his sister dials Asher’s number again. 

He lets out a long sigh as he makes a right turn watching as Olivia’s face falls once again when Asher's phone goes to voicemail again. 

“His voicemail is full.” Olivia informs her brother as she clutches her phone tightly to her chest feeling her heart fall to her stomach. 

“You can still text him though.” Jordan reminds her with a sad smile. 

“Right.” She exclaims tapping eagerly on her phone to open up her messages app. She swallows against the lump in her throat as her eyes focus on the last text above all of her unanswered texts that Asher sent her two days ago. 

_I love you._

Three simple words that she would give anything to hear him say to her right now. 

She swallows again before she types out her reply. 

_Hi, babe. It’s me again. Please text or call me back. I’m really worried about you._ _I love you. L._

She ends her text with a blue heart since that’s his favorite color. 

“I'm scared, Jay.” She admits as she locks her phone after starting at the screen for a few minutes waiting for his reply that still hasn’t come as she wipes her tears away. 

“We'll find him Liv. I promise.” Jordan assures her again as he stops at a stop sign. 

“It’s just this is the longest we’ve ever went without talking to him.” She exclaims as she looks down at her phone again. 

“I know Liv.” He agrees sending her an empathetic smile. “You remember that park we used to play at when we were kids?” He asks as he turns around in the old abandoned mall parking lot. 

“Yeah. Why?” Olivia asks her brow furrowing in confusion as she looks up from her phone after sending Asher another text. 

“He could be there. I mean it’s a long stretch, but he always said it was his favorite place other than our house.” Jordan recalls as he pulls back out on the road. 

“I remember that too. We used to always have competitions who could swing the highest.” Olivia says with a slight smile. “And if I remember correctly me and Asher kicked your ass every time.” She says biting on her bottom lip to hold back her laughter. 

“Right.” Jordan says with an eye roll even though he remembers that she was right about them always beating him in their swinging competitions as he turns down the street toward the park. 

“There’s his car!” Olivia shouts as a sense of relief floods through her as she points to where Asher's car is backed into a parking spot close to the park entrance. 

“Liv, wait!” Jordan yells to his twin as she leaps out of the car before he can even put his car in park. 

“Asher!” She calls as she hurries down the hill toward the now rusted swing set that they used to play on as kids. “Asher!” She says as she almost starts to cry when she sees Asher sitting on the middle swing — which was always his favorite one that way he could be in between the twins. 

“Liv?” Asher asks as he blinks his eyes open in confusion as Olivia wraps her arms tightly around him almost knocking him off the swing. 

“Are you okay?” She asks cupping either side of his face in her hands as the stubble along his jawline scratches against her palms. 

“I’m fine.” He mumbles not quite meeting her gaze. 

“Asher Adams don’t you dare lie to me.” She says sternly her voice coming out strained. “You’ve been MIA for the past two days. What the hell is going on Ash?” She exclaims her voice softening when she says his name. 

The old rusty swing lets out a loud creak as Asher lets go of the chains to wrap his arms around Olivia resting his ear against her chest so he can hear her heartbeat. 

“Ash, what it is?” She whispers her worry deepening as she feels him trembling as she shares a look with Jordan who comes jogging up to them. 

“My dad kicked me out after I was kicked off the football team.” He finally explains after he lets out a long breath and he feels Jordan gently squeeze his shoulder as Olivia runs a comforting hand up and down his back. 

“I can’t believe he did that.” Olivia says in utter disbelief that his dad would kick him out over something as senseless as that as she watches Jordan's eyes narrow at the news. 

“I’ll be okay.” Asher says averting his eyes down to his shoes that are buried in the overgrown grass. 

“Ash...” Olivia says trailing off until he looks up at her again. “You’re coming home with us.” She decides sharing a knowing nod with Jordan. 

“Are you sure?” Asher asks looking in between them. 

“Absolutely.” The twins say at the same time as they pull him up from the swing each of them throwing an arm over his shoulders as they leave the park heading toward home. 

*** 

“You know I’m still not convinced that she doesn’t like you better.” Olivia giggles as she sits down next to Asher on the couch gesturing toward the sleeping cat curled up in his lap. 

“Nope, she’s still a mommy’s girl at heart. She just missed me.” Asher explains petting Lucky softly on her back with a small smile. 

“And I missed you too.” She admits grabbing his free hand as she holds his gaze. “Jordan took your stuff up to the guest room which is yours now for however long you need it.” She explains as she scoots closer to him. 

“Thanks, Liv. Are you sure your parents are okay with me staying here?” He asks still unsure of everything. 

“Of course, they are. Besides, there’s no way they can say no to this face.” She explains sending him her best puppy dog face. 

“You’re right about that.” He agrees with a small chuckle. 

“I’m glad you’re here Asher.” She says as she leans in close as he cups his hand under her chin pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I missed this.” He whispers leaning his forehead against hers. 

“So did I.” She whispers back before she presses an equally as soft kiss to his lips. 

“So, um am I supposed to watch you two making out all night or are we going to watch the movie?” Jordan asks with a smirk sitting down next to them on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. 

“We’ll continue this later.” She tells Asher softly but loud enough for Jordan to hear her with a wink. 

Jordan rolls his eyes, but he laughs anyway as he searches for a movie before deciding on a comedy. 

“I’m really glad you’re here too Ash.” Jordan tells him as he throws an arm over his best friend's shoulders as Olivia snuggles into Asher’s side. 

“Thanks Jay.” Asher says smiling over at him. 

“Yep, you’re stuck with us forever.” Olivia exclaims grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl. 

“I can live with that.” Asher admits as he relaxes fully into the couch cushions between his two best friends. 

“Good because this family is forever.” Olivia tells him as she kisses him on the cheek earning her a groan from Jordan as he presses the play button. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please let me know if y'all like these longer chapters or if you prefer the shorter ones. :)
> 
> I can't believe there is only seven chapters left in this drabble collection! It has flown by, but it has been so much fun! :D
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter is called _Party of Five_ and it will be about Olivia's one-year sobriety mark. <3


	25. World to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the one-year anniversary of Olivia's sobriety and Asher wants to show her just how much her sobriety means to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This is the last of the Junior year stories! Enjoy! <3
> 
> And I changed the name of this chapter too. :)
> 
> P.S. I haven't fully edited this one so please excuse any mistakes for now. ;)

“You do know that’s my toothbrush. Right?” Olivia says with an amused smile as she leans against the bathroom doorframe. 

“What?” Asher asks around the toothbrush before he pulls it out of his mouth. ”Shit. I’m sorry Liv. I don’t have my contacts in yet.” He explains once he looks down to see the purple handle of Olivia’s toothbrush instead of his own blue one. 

“It’s okay.” She says with a laugh as she pushes herself off the doorframe walking across the tiles toward him. “As long as I can use yours.” She says with a playful grin as she reaches in front of him for his toothbrush. 

“Of course.” He agrees returning her grin as he squeezes toothpaste onto the toothbrush for her. 

“Thank you.” She tells him before brushing her teeth. 

“You're welcome.” He says after he rinses out his mouth. 

Olivia takes his hand once she finishes brushing her teeth. 

“Good morning.” She mummers against his lips before she presses a soft kiss against lips. 

“Morning.” He says when they pull back sending her a grateful smile. 

Olivia smiles looking down as she feels Lucky rubbing against her leg. 

“Good morning to you too girl.” She says with a laugh as the cat meows in response. 

“I could wake up like this every day.” Asher exclaims before giving Olivia a deeper kiss. 

“Me too.” She says in between their kisses as she slips her hand under his shirt smoothing her hand over his abs as he tangles his hands in her hair. 

“Liv come on! I need to shower! “ Comes Jordan's annoyed voice on the other side of the door. 

“Just a minute!” Olivia calls back reluctantly stepping out of Asher's embrace with a frustrated sigh. She picks up Lucky on her way to the door as Asher readjusts his shirt. “There are you happy now?” Olivia scoffs as she pulls open the door. 

“Yes.” Jordan says with a smirk. “Wait what is Asher doing in here?” He asks when he sees his best friend standing by the sink watching them carefully. 

“We were just brushing our teeth since the guest bathroom is being renovated.” Olivia explains before turning away from her twin as sends Asher a wink before she leaves the Jack and Jill bathroom and goes into her room to finish getting ready. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. I don’t want you to be late.” Asher says as he starts to step around Jordan. 

“Ash wait just a minute.” Jordan tells him as Asher turns back around letting go of the doorknob that leads to Jordan's bedroom. 

“We really just brushing our teeth Jay.” Asher explains his cheeks burning in embarrassment at almost being caught by him. 

“It’s not about that.” Jordan tells him with a knowing smirk not missing the faint smears of his sister's lipstick on his lips. “Liv’s one-year anniversary of her being sober is coming up.” 

“I could never forget that.” Asher affirms with the memory of Olivia laying in the hospital bed after her overdose flashes through his mind. 

“I know you couldn’t, and neither can I.” Jordan tells remembering how scared he was when he found Olivia passed out on the couch. “Um, but there’s going to be a chip receiving ceremony for her.” He explains after clearing his throat. 

“She may have mentioned a few dozen times.” Asher says a grin. “But don’t worry I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He promises clasping Jordan on the shoulder before he leaves him alone to take a shower. 

*** 

Jordan looks around the small room for what feels like the hundredth time disappointed when he still doesn’t see Asher anywhere. 

“I’m so proud of you sis.” He whispers to Olivia as they wait for her name to be called. 

“Thanks.” She whispers back as her mom squeezes her hand from the seat beside her. 

Jordan and his parents watch proudly as Olivia receives her one-year sobriety chip with a gleam in her eye. 

“Did I miss it?” Asher asks as stops in front of the Baker's as they are walking toward the door. 

“Yeah, you did.” Jordan tells him sharply. “What happened to you wouldn’t miss tonight for the world Ash?” He asks his voice rising in anger as he does. 

“Jordan.” Olivia warns placing a calming hand on her brother’s forearm. 

“We’ll give you a few minutes to talk.” Billy decides after he sees his daughter take a step closer to Asher. 

“I’m so sorry Liv.” Asher apologies immediately as her parents and Jordan disappear through the door dropping his gaze down to the flowers, he had bought for her. 

“What happened Ash?” Olivia asks taking his hand. 

“I was on my way. But then my dad called, and he was drunk and he was at a bar without a ride home. And…” Asher explains trailing off his reason sounding dumb to his own ears. 

“And you didn’t want to leave him alone.” Olivia finishes for him with a knowing look. “I get it he’s your dad.” She tells him squeezing his hand. 

“Yeah but tonight was important to you. And you’re important to me. And I missed your big night.” He explains with tears brimming in his eyes at the thought of letting her down. “I mean you were there for me after I got drunk at Homecoming after my mom asked my dad for a divorce and then you let me move in with you after my dad kicked me out.” He exclaims shaking his head as he feels aggravated at himself. “And this is how I repay you…” He scoffs pulling his hand away from hers. 

“Asher I’m not mad at you.” She explains with a soft smile. 

“You should be.” He tells her with a frown. 

“I know you wanted to be here babe.” She says taking a step closer to him. “Are those for me?” She asks gesturing toward the flowers he is holding. 

“Yeah.” He mumbles out lifting up the bouquet timidly toward her. 

“They're beautiful. Thank you.” She compliments kissing him softly on the cheek. 

“You’re welcome.” He whispers with her lips lingering on his skin. 

“There is something you can do to make it up to me though.” She tells him with a kind smile. 

“I'll do anything.” He promises staring her in the eyes intently. 

“Come to dinner with us.” She says pulling him with her toward the door. 

“Gladly.” He says as he holds open the door for her. 

“Um, I have something else for you.” Asher informs her after they park outside of the restaurant that her parents and Jordan are waiting at inside for them. 

“You do?” She asks dropping her hand from the car door handle. 

“Yeah.” He says with a nod as he pulls out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. “Your sobriety is so important to me Liv.” He tells her handing her the paper. 

“Oh, Ash.” She says her eyes filling with tears as she reads the letter. 

_I promise you, my beloved, from this day forth to remain sober for you and with you._

“I meant every word that I wrote.” He promises wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. “And I don’t want to ever become like my dad.” He explains in a sincere tone. 

“This means the world to me babe.” She tells him leaning into his touch. 

“ _You_ mean the world to me.” He says before placing a tender kiss against her lips. 

As Asher holds out his hand to help Olivia out of the car, he knows in the back of his mind that he will eventually have to heal his relationship with his dad but for tonight his only task is to enjoy the beautiful girl by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this one! <3
> 
> Tomorrow will be the first chapter of the Senior year stories - only six more left! And it will be about Olivia and Asher's first last day of high school. :)


	26. Last First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Olivia's and Asher's first day of their senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all!
> 
> I feel like this is kind of a filler chapter and it's a little shorter than the previous ones but I hope it's still good. And I think I'm having way too much fun with the idea of Asher and Olivia with their cat. Enjoy! <3

“She’s looking more like you every day.” Asher jokes as he watches Olivia hang up a picture of Lucky sitting on the window seat in her bedroom on the back wall of her locker. “That’s always been her favorite spot to be.” He observes with a smile. 

“I was thinking she was looking more like you.” Olivia jokes back as they crack up at their own bad jokes. 

“God we’re so cheesy.” He exclaims with a wide grin.

“Yeah we kind of are.” She agrees returning his smile. “I have an extra one if you want to hang it in your locker.” She explains holding up a picture of Lucky laying outside on the patio enjoying the sun. 

“I would love to.” He exclaims taking the picture from her along with a magnet. 

“It’s perfect.” She says grabbing his hand once he hangs up the picture.

“Not as much as you.” He tells her after he closes his locker pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Again, with the cheese-fest” She exclaims smiling against his lips before she kisses him back. 

“You know you love it.” He teases with a lighthearted chuckle. 

“Not as much as I do you.” She says with a wink pulling him along with her down the hall.

“So, what’s your first class?” He asks peering over her shoulder to glance at her class schedule. 

“English.” She answers before they start up the stairs. 

“I’ll walk you there.” He offers with an easy smile. 

“Well, it is our tradition.” She says returning his smile. 

“So here you are my love.” He announces when they stop outside of her classroom. 

“Thank you my love.” She says kissing him on the cheek. “You'll be late if you don’t hurry Ash.” She warns after the first bell rings. 

“I know.” He says with a smirk not making any move to let go of her hand. 

“Ash.” She says with a small laugh as she looks down the nearly empty hall. “Go. I’ll see you at lunch.” She tells him pulling her hand out of his as he sends her a fake pout. “I promise now go.” She says shaking her head as he reluctantly turns around walking down the hallway. 

  
***

After school Asher sits across the desk from Coach Baker with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Coach Baker, for letting me back on the team. I promise I won’t let you and the team down again.” Asher promises shaking his hand. 

“I'm counting on, it Asher.” Billy tells him holding his gaze for a moment longer. “You can close the door on your way out.” He instructs as Asher gets up to leave.

“Thank you again sir.” Asher says before he disappears out the door.

“Congratulations.” Olivia and Jordan say at the same time when they finally see their best friend coming out of their dad's office. 

“You both knew didn’t you.” Asher says with a knowing grin. 

“Yeah dad told us this morning.” Jordan explains with a nod. 

“I wanted to tell you so bad.” Olivia exclaims as she gives him a hug. 

“That must have been torture for you.” Asher laughs knowing how much Olivia must have wanted to tell him the good news.

“Welcome back on the team Ash.” Jordan tells him as he gives him a hug.

“Thanks, Jay.” Asher says with a grin. 

“You guys want to grab some pizza to celebrate?” Jordan asks as they walk out to the student parking lot.

“Sounds good.” Asher agrees as Olivia nods taking his hand. 

  
***

“I can’t believe we are already seniors.” Olivia says as she settles in next to Asher on the couch on the deck in front of the fire pit after Jordan and her parents had went back inside after dinner.

“I can’t either.” He agrees throwing an arm over her shoulders as she snuggles in closer to his side. 

Olivia studies his slightly tensed jaw as the flames from the small fire cast shadows across his face. 

“Everything okay?” She asks as she trails her finger along the sharp curve of his jawline rubbing the tension away from his muscles. 

“My dad called and I told him I was back on the team.” He explains after letting out a long breath. “He wants me to move back home with him.” He tells her leaning into her gentle touch. 

“Do you want to?” She asks calmly even though she’s worried about him doing it.

“I miss him.” Asher admits swallowing against the lump forming in his throat. “And he’s been sober now for two months.” He explains feeling the need to defend his dad even though he knows he doesn’t need to with Olivia. 

“That’s really good Ash.” Olivia tells him with a sad smile. 

“But I’m not sure yet.” He says chewing on his bottom lip.

“Its okay not to be sure.” She assures him squeezing his hand. “And if you do move back in with him and if things get hard again then you know our door is always open.” She promises him pulling him in for a hug. 

“Yeah, I know. Thanks Liv.” He says resting his head on her shoulder as he enjoys the warmth that her arms always brings him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what you think about this chapter! 
> 
> Only five more chapters left of Part 1! 
> 
> In the next chapter Asher and Olivia have a study date and take more about Asher's dad.


	27. Strength and Sobriety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia asks Asher over for a study date for their physics midterm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This chapter is super cute and one of my favorites! Enjoy! <3

“You didn’t have to ring the doorbell, Ash.” Olivia tells him when she pulls the front door open to find him standing on the porch. 

“I wanted too.  So, I could do this.” Asher explains as he leans in close grinning as he presses his lips against hers.

“That was a very nice hello.” Olivia compliments once he steps inside the door and closes it behind him taking his hand as they walk up the stairs. “I’ve got everything set up for us in my room.” She informs him once they reach the landing. 

“So, we’re really doing this then.” He says sitting down on her bed grabbing a handful of chips from the bowl on her nightstand. 

“What did you think I meant when I asked you over for a study date?” Olivia says with a laugh as she sits cross legged on the bed beside him. 

“That we could just hang out.” Asher says with a smirk as he shrugs. 

“But midterms are Friday.” Olivia explains uncapping a pink highlighter. 

“Yeah and its only Tuesday.” He tries to reason with her leaning in closer to her. 

“Asher...” She warns placing a hand on his chest. “We should really start studying.” She tells him looking down at the notebooks and  textbooks laid out across her bed. 

“Okay.” He agrees reluctantly with a sigh as he takes his own textbook from his backpack. “Remind me again why I took AP Physics?” He asks tapping his pencil against his leg. 

“Because you need it for college, and we have the class together.” Olivia explains glancing up from her study guide that she is highlighting. 

“Yeah, that’s if I get into college.” He says down casting his eyes to the carpet. 

“You will babe.” She assures him grabbing his hand before she rubs tiny circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

“We’ll see.” He tells her reaching for the stack of index cards laying on her bed. “What are these?” He asks looking down at her familiar handwriting on the cards.

“I made us some flash cards.” She explains pulling her hand away from his so she can continue to highlight the most important questions from their study guide. 

“Wow, you’re like way too smart for me.” He says flipping through the cards. 

“What? No, I’m not Ash. You’re really smart too.” She tells him her brow furrowing slightly at his words. 

He only shrugs in response as he takes out his study guide shifting uncomfortably under her questioning gaze. 

Olivia watches him for a few minutes longer before she returns her attention back to studying for their physics midterm. 

“So, how are things going with your dad?” She asks biting on her bottom lip after fifteen minutes of somewhat tense silence pass between them. 

“Really good  surprisingly .” Asher answers without looking up at her. 

“That’s great Ash.” She tells him with a small smile. 

“Yeah...” He trails off not wanting to tell her about where his dad is right now. 

“I’m sensing that not everything is good though.” She inquiries moving the books aside so she can scoot closer to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asks gently placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Asher lets out a long sigh before he answers finally meeting her eyes. “My mom and dad’s divorce  was finally finalized today. I mean I know that they had been  separating for a long time but today made it real I guess.” He explains in a flat tone knowing deep down that it was for the best that his mom and dad weren’t together anymore. 

“I’m sorry Ash.” She tells him honestly with a sympathetic smile. “Where is your dad right now?” She asks afraid of the answer. 

“He’s at a sober meeting.” He tells her feel relieved that his dad instead of drinking came to him for help. “I dropped him off.” He explains farther after seeing her questioning look. 

“That’s amazing babe.” Olivia tells him knowing that it was really a big deal for his dad to take responsibility that he was feeling a trigger to drink but instead he chose to go to a sober meeting. “I’m proud of your dad and you.” She exclaims as she leans in closer to him. 

“Thank you, Liv.” He says cupping her face in his hands. “I’m proud of you too.” He tells her since he knows how hard the daily struggle is to stay sober. 

“How about we celebrate our strength and sobriety.” She suggests with a playful grin as she climbs onto his lap. 

“Liv, what are you doing? I thought we were studying.” He inquiries with a smirk as he leans his face close to hers. 

“The test isn’t until Friday, right?” She exclaims as she catches his lips with hers in a heated kiss. “How long do we have until you have to pick up your dad from his meeting?” She asks against his lips. 

“Like an hour.” He whispers against her ear as she trails a line of sweet kisses along his jawline. 

“Just enough time then.” She exclaims as she presses her lips against his once more as they fall back onto her bed into each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! :)
> 
> The next one will be about them going to prom. 
> 
> I can't believe there is only four chapters left! :)


	28. I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Asher and Olivia's senior prom and he wants everything to go perfect for them but unfortunately, it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet and one of my personal favorite ones! Enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S. Sorry it was posted so late. Tomorrow's chapter will be up sooner though. :)

“So, prom is coming up.” Asher says casually as he walks down the hallway holding hands with Olivia. 

“Oh, is it?” Olivia exclaims with a playful grin. 

“Yeah.” He says with a nod returning her grin. “So, I thought if you wanted to we could go together.” He asks carefully. 

“Of course, I would love to go to prom with you Ash.” Olivia says as a bright smile lights up her face. 

“So, what color of tie do I need to get?” He asks with a knowing smile. 

“What do you mean?” She asks coyly with a small laugh. 

“I’m assuming you bought your dress already.” He explains arching his eyebrow. 

“Maybe...” She trails off with a teasing smile. 

“So, let me guess I need a purple tie.” He guesses knowing that it is her favorite color. 

“A _lavender_ tie.” She corrects before pressing a quick goodbye kiss to his lips before she turns to walk into her classroom. 

“Lavender it is.” He calls after her with a smile as she turns to send him a thumbs up from the doorway. 

*** 

Asher’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of Olivia walking down the stairs in her lavender dress as she smiles softly at him once she steps off the last step standing next to him. 

“Wow, Liv you look beautiful.” He tells her kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

“Thanks Ash.” She says with a slight blush heating up her cheeks underneath her makeup. “You clean up pretty nice yourself.” She says wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. “You look so handsome babe.” She whispers into his ear with her head resting against his shoulder. 

“Thanks baby.” He tells her once they pull back before he presses a soft kiss to her pink lipstick shaded lips. “Tonight is going to be perfect.” He says with a bright smile. 

“Yeah it will be because I’m with you.” She affirms returning his smile. 

“Oh, um I got you a corsage.” He explains remembering the plastic container holding the lavender colored lilac corsage that he had laid down on the table in the hallway. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you” She compliments once he places it on her wrist admiring how the petals perfectly match her dress. 

“You’re here early Asher.” Laura observes stepping out of her office. 

“Um, yes ma'am I was going to take Olivia out for dinner before prom.” Asher explains almost shyly as he clears his throat. 

“Well just let me get a few pictures before you go.” She explains turning around to grab her camera from the coffee table in the living room. 

“A _few_ pictures mom?” Olivia inquires with a playful grin. 

“Okay, maybe a little more than just a few.” Laura says returning her daughter’s grin as she slides the camera strap over her neck. 

Olivia places her hand over Asher’s chest resting it on his matching lavender tie as they stand side by side in front of the stairs as her mom snaps pictures until their cheeks are sore from smiling and bright dots swirl in their vision from the flash. 

“Hey, there girl.” Olivia says when she hears Lucky meow from behind her as comes running down the stairs. 

“You got Lucky a matching collar too?” Asher asks with a bright smile looking at Lucky's new lavender collar as he scratches their cat behind the ears once Olivia picks her up. 

“Of course, I did our girl has to look nice too.” Olivia answers kissing Lucky on the top of her head earning her a loud purr from the cat. 

“I can’t argue with that.” Asher exclaims rubbing the cat on her back before Laura tells them to smile just one more time as she takes a picture of all three of them. 

*** 

“This view is stunning Ash.” Olivia tells him looking out across the ocean from the deck of the restaurant in Malibu as the sun sinks lower toward the horizon painting the sky in pastel stripes. 

“Yeah, it is.” Asher agrees but he is staring at her face as he takes a drink of lemon water. 

“Here’s your dessert and two forks.” The waitress announces as she sits down the saucer with a piece of strawberry cheesecake with a polite smile. 

“This has been the most perfect night so far.” She compliments before taking a bite of dessert. 

“But we haven’t even made it to prom yet.” Asher says with a questioning look. 

“Yeah but it’s always an amazing time when we’re together.” Olivia tells him with a shy smile. 

“You do have a point there.” Asher winks before taking a bite of the cheesecake. 

*** 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Asher scoffs once he sees the long line of cars ahead of them waiting to get on the interstate as the clock on the dash ticks over to 7:46. 

“There’s a detour because of construction.” Olivia explains glancing up from her phone from where she was checking the traffic. 

“We’ll be late for prom.” He exclaims in frustration as he turns around heading toward the detour. 

“It’s fine.” She tells him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder hoping to ease some of the tension from his muscles. 

Olivia watches the same street sign that she swears that they have passed five times already fade away from the passenger side mirror as Asher curses under his breath. 

“We’re not getting anywhere Liv.” He says through gritted teeth letting out a groan when he looks at the clock on the dash and sees that it is nearly ten o’clock. 

“We could go to the beach.” She offers as he taps off the GPS as the robotic voice cuts off abruptly in mid-sentence. 

“The beach?” Asher asks glancing over at her out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah, it’s always been one of my favorite places.” She tells him with a soft smile. 

“But what about prom?” He inquires feeling like he has let her down by them missing the dance. 

“We can still dance.” She explains as he turns down the street heading to the beach. 

“May I have this dance Olivia?” He asks sweetly as he opens her car door for her extending his hand out for her to take. 

“I would love nothing more than to dance with you Asher.” She tells him taking his hand after she kicks off her uncomfortable high heels. 

Olivia pauses for a moment by the car pressing play on her phone once she finds them a slow song to dance to before she lays it on the car hood and then takes his hand again as he leads her onto the sand — their makeshift dancefloor. 

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean I know how much you wanted to go to prom.” Asher inquires as he places his hands on both of her hips as she wraps arms around his neck. 

“Well I mean it’s no stuffy gym with cheap decorations or loud music.” She tells him leaning in close with her lips curling into a smile. “But it’s absolutely perfect.” She promises pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as their eyes fall shut. 

“Only if you’re sure.” He says still unsure that he hasn’t disappointed her as he rests his forehead against hers. 

“Asher as long as I’m with you tonight was always going to be perfect.” She affirms looking deep into his eyes until the uncertainty that she sees in them is replaced with relief. 

“Well at least this way we have the dancefloor all to ourselves.” He says after a moment spent listening to the waves crashing gently before he places a tender kiss to her lips. “I love you so much Olivia.” He tells her pulling her in even closer. 

“I love you so much too Asher.” She whispers as she rests her head against his chest as they sway slowly to the soft piano in the song playing from her phone with the moonlight and his dim headlights lighting up the sand as their sense of time fades away as they lean into the comforting warmth that both of them feel with their arms wrapped around each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all aren't too disappointed that they didn't make it to the actual prom. ;)
> 
> I honestly can not believe there are only three chapters left of part 1! Like where did August go? :)
> 
> A preview of the rest of the chapters:
> 
> 29.) _Only the Beginning_ : Asher and Olivia graduate high school.  
> 30.) _Promising You Forever_ : Asher is leaving for college.  
> 31.) _Never Saying Goodbye_ : Asher and Olivia make a pact to never tell each other goodbye.
> 
> I hope that y'all will enjoy what I have planned for the remaining three chapters. :D


	29. Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Olivia graduate high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :)
> 
> This chapter is super short today but it is still super sweet! Enjoy! <3

On Monday after prom weekend, Olivia taps her foot impatiently waiting for Asher to answer the door as she rings the doorbell for a second time “I got in!” Olivia exclaims as soon as Asher opens his front door. 

“I told you would.” Asher tells her excitedly with a proud smile spreading across his face as he pulls her in for a hug. 

“It just took so long for my letter from Berkley _Law to_ come.” She explains pulling back from their embrace to hold his hands. “Have you heard anything yet?” She asks chewing on her bottom lip as she tries to catch his eyes. 

“Um, yeah I did.” He says with a tired sigh because he had been dreading telling her the news about where the college was located that he had gotten accepted into. 

“You don’t seem very excited.” Olivia observes her brow furrowing in confusion as she watches his smile disappear from his face. 

“Well, I did get a football scholarship.” He explains finally meeting her eyes. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks in shock pulling him in this time for a hug. 

“It’s on the East coast.” He whispers into her ear. He tenses when he feels her pull out of their hug abruptly as he watches her face fall at his words. 

“The East coast but that’s so far.” She says in almost disbelief that he will be on the other side of the country for the next four years. 

“I know. I was thinking about turning it down.” He tells her down casting his eyes to the floor. 

“What?” She asks her words coming out more sharply than she means to as she softens her gaze placing a gentle under his chin to lift his eyes to meet hers. “Asher Adams you listen to me right now. There is no way in hell that I am going to let you turn down the football scholarship.” She tells him with a look of determination etching into her features. He opens his mouth to protest before he clamps it shut at the steely look she sends him. “Yes, we are both agreeing that the East coast is a long way, but we will make it work.” She promises with a kind smile. 

“I don’t know Liv...” He says trailing off with tears burning in his eyes at the thought of leaving her. 

“I do Ash.” She tells him pressing a featherlight kiss to his lips. “We will make this work.” She promises again. “And besides we will still have the holidays to spend together when you come home and then the summer too.” She explains with a hopeful smile. 

“That’s true.” He agrees returning her smile for the first time. 

“Congrats Ash.” She compliments him leaning in closer. 

“Congrats Liv.” He tells her catching her lips in a kiss that he hopes is full of all the promises he wants to say to her, but he can’t quite find the right words for at this moment. 

*** 

“Are you ready?” Asher whispers to Olivia as they wait anxiously in line with the rest of their class outside of the gymnasium dressed in their caps and gowns. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She whispers back with a nervous smile. 

“This is just the beginning of the rest of our lives. No pressure.” He tells her with a wink and a small laugh. 

“Right, no pressure.” She says after she lets out a deep breath as they hear the band start to play the marching song as the gym doors open. “Here goes nothing.” She tells grabbing his hand in a vice grip. 

“Here we go.” He says squeezing her hand back as they step through the gym doors hand and hand and side by side like it’s always been since they were five. 

Asher smiles over to Olivia as they switch their tassels over to the other side of their caps to signify that they are now graduated. 

“Remember this is just the beginning for us, not an ending.” He whispers leaning in close to her as the principal announces their graduating class. 

“Right. It’s just the beginning of something amazing.” She affirms with a happy smile before they throw their caps into the air as the loud cheers from their parents and families fill the gym. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought of this one! What are your thoughts on Asher attending college on the East coast? :)
> 
> Only two more chapters left of these little stories! I already have so many ideas for part 2! :)
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter _Promising You Forever_ will be longer and is my personal favorite of the entire series! <3


	30. Promising You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia goes over to Asher's to help him pack for college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! :) 
> 
> This chapter was originally planned to be the last one and it was one of the very first ideas I had for these little stories. It's the longest one and my personal favorite chapter of the entire series! Enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S. Thank y'all so much for nearly 400 hits on this little drabble collection! :D

“So, tomorrow’s the day huh?” Olivia asks as she watches from the doorway as Asher puts some more clothes into his suitcase.

“Yeah, this summer has flown by.” Asher says smiling sadly at her as she walks over to him.

“Well, only three months until you come home for Thanksgiving.” She says folding some shirts for him.

“Hopefully, it will fly by.” He says kissing her on the cheek.

“We’ll talk every day and night.” She promises handing him the clothes she folded.

“Thanks, babe.” He tells her as he lays the clothes into his suitcase.

“You’re taking our monkey?” She asks with a playful smile as she pulls out the stuffed monkey from the suitcase, he had gotten her when they were seven after her surgery and she had given him after his first bee sting reaction when they were ten.

“Um, yeah.” He says with a soft chuckle. “I just wanted to bring a small piece of home, of you, with me.” He explains his cheeks reddening slightly.

“That's sweet of you.” She compliments taking his hand after she lays the stuffed monkey back on top of his suitcase.

“I have my moments.” He says with a wink. “So, when do you move into your dorm?” He asks sitting down on his bed after he zips his suitcase.

“Wednesday.” She says as she moves to stand between his legs as she loops her arms around his neck.

“So, we still have tonight all to ourselves then.” He exclaims pulling her down onto his lap.

“Yeah, and what should we do with our last night?” She asks with a teasing smile as she trails her index finger along the sharp line of his jaw.

“Well, you could help me pack. Or…” He says trailing off as she kisses his neck. “I think we have the same idea.” He says with a chuckle.

“I'll help you pack in the morning.” She promises pulling at the hem of his shirt.

“I’m so proud of you babe for getting into _Berkeley_.” He tells her as he traces the yellow letters on her blue sweatshirt.

“Thanks.” She says as he pulls the sweatshirt over her head leaving her dressed only in her tank top.

“I want to give you something.” He explains stilling her movements from removing his shirt.

“Can't it wait.” She says with a slight pout as she drops her arms down to her sides.

“Nope.” He tells her with a teasing smile as he reaches into his suitcase for her gift. “I wanted to give you something to remember me by.” He explains handing her the small box.

“Oh, Ash you didn’t have to get me anything.” She exclaims tears springing into her eyes as she looks down at the velvet box.

“I wanted too to show you how much you mean to me.” He tells her with a smile as he opens the box showing her the ring, he bought her.

“Oh, babe I don’t know what to say.” She exclaims placing her hand over her mouth as a few tears fall down her cheeks.

“I bought you this to promise you that we will always be together forever because it’s always been you that’s been by my side through everything.” He explains wiping away her tears before slipping the ring onto her right ring finger.

“It’s beautiful Asher.” She explains admiring the ring that she vows to never take off again.

“I’m glad you like it.” He says tossing the box aside as he shoves his suitcase off the bed.

“I love it and you.” She whispers as she presses her lips against his as she pulls up the hem of his shirt once more.

“I love you too.” He mummers against her lips after he finally takes off his shirt.

She pushes him gently back onto the bed as she climbs on top of him with a seductive smile.

“Now it’s my turn to give you something.” She explains as she starts to unbuckle his belt.

“Oh, is that so.” He teases as he watches her movements with a fever spreading across his skin when she slips her fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

“Yes.” She says with a dark chuckle as he she leans down to trail a line of heated kisses down his chest all the way down to the soft skin just above the waistband of his jeans. “We need to get rid of some of these layers.” She whines pulling his jeans farther down his hips as his hands find the button on her shorts.

“We can fix that.” He says with a teasing smile as he works quickly to pull away at the layers separating them from fully feeling each other's bare skin.

“I love you Asher.” She tells him before she presses a rushed kiss to his lips.

“I love you too, forever Olivia.” He promises as she trails another line of quick kisses down his front spreading a fire across his sweat-covered skin.

She pauses for a second to look up at him to stare into his eyes that are filled with so much love that it makes her heart pound even louder in her ears as she continues her trail of kisses down his skin now that there are no longer any barriers between them to give him his gift.

***

Asher lays awake for an entire hour before his alarm goes off enjoying having Olivia’s head against his bare chest as he runs his fingers through her soft curly hair.

He silences his alarm five minutes before it goes off nuzzling his nose into her hair as he breaths her scent in more deeply.

“Good morning beautiful.” He whispers when she blinks her eyes open stifling a yawn with the back of her hand as he kisses the top of her head.

“Good morning handsome.” She whispers back with a soft smile as she interlaces her fingers through his. “I really wish you weren’t leaving. But I am so proud of you too.” She says giving him a gentle kiss.

“Thanks, Liv. But like you said there are only three months until I’ll be coming back home to you.” He tells her before he deepens their kiss.

“I should probably help you finish packing now.” She says giggling as he kisses her neck.

“Do we have to?” He asks groaning as he reluctantly sits up.

“Yeah, we don’t want you to be late for your flight.” She tells him getting out of bed before she pulls on her underwear and shorts. “Can I keep this?” She asks turning back around to him after she picks up his _Beverly High_ football sweatshirt off his desk chair.

“Of course, you can Liv.” He says smiling as he watches her pull the sweatshirt on over her tank top. “I’m going to miss you so much baby.” He tells her after he pulls on his boxers once he rolls out of bed.

“And I’m going to miss you so much too babe.” She says looping her arms around his neck as he pulls her in close.

“Just three months until I’ll be coming home.” He promises again cupping her cheek as he leans in close before capturing her lips in a tender kiss that leaves her head swimming when they pull apart.

“Three months.” She repeats leaning her forehead against his as they soak up their last few moments together before they pull back but still holding hands as they pack up his last few belongings into his suitcase.

Olivia looks down at the promise ring on her right ring finger as she comes to a stop at a stoplight halfway to the airport.

“I meant what I said Liv.” Asher speaks up from the passenger seat as he takes her right hand in his squeezing it gently. “I promise you that we will be together forever because it's always been you that’s been there for me through everything.” He promises again kissing the back of her hand.

“And it’s always been you that’s been there me too Ash.” She tells him with tears shining in her eyes as she locks their gazes with a grateful smile.

They both jump at the sudden sound of a car horn blaring behind them as they look up to see the stoplight has turned green as they were lost in their own little world.

Asher lets go of her hand as Olivia presses on the gas continuing their trip to the airport with both of them feeling a new burst of happiness at the promise of them being together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)
> 
> I can't believe there is only one more chapter left!
> 
> Tomorrow's chapter _Never Saying Goodbye_ will be shorter than today's chapter but it will still be cute! :)


	31. Never Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia calls Asher to check on him after he goes to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y’all! 😊 
> 
> So, here we are the last chapter of this drabble collection! This chapter is super short but also super sweet! I can’t believe that I have completed thirty-one stories in a month! (Like where did August go? Haha.) Writing these little stories daily has been such a joy! Thank y’all for reading these stories and it is because of your daily support that I have had the encouragement to continue writing and to finish this drabble collection! Enjoy! <3 
> 
> P.S. Thank you’ll so much for four hundred hits on this little drabble collection! Your all’s response to these little stories has far surpassed any and all expectations I had when I started writing this! <3

Asher lays back heavily on his bed in his dorm room with his muscles sore from moving everything into his room wishing that he had taken his dad up on his offer to come with him to help move in. 

He sends a quick text to his mom and dad letting them both know that he had gotten moved in with a slight feeling of homesickness settling into his bones. 

Picking up the picture from prom of him and Olivia and Lucky from his nightstand a smile instantly spreads across his face as he thinks back to how perfect that night had turned out. 

He sits the picture back down onto his nightstand before his eyes fall shut as the exhaustion from all the moving finally catches up with him. 

When Asher wakes up to the sound of his cell phone ringing the moon is illuminating his dorm room with its bright white light he instantly smiles at his screen when he sees Olivia’s picture flash across it. 

“Hello, Liv.” He says his voice still thick with sleep. 

“Hey, Ash. I didn’t wake you up did I?” Olivia asks biting on her bottom lip. “I totally forgot about the time difference. I’m so sorry.” She says realizing that its nearly midnight his time. 

“No, you’re fine I was only napping.” He explains fighting back the urge to yawn as he looks at his phone to see it is almost midnight. “So, what are you doing?” He asks sitting up against his headboard. 

“My mom is driving me up to college since I am moving in tomorrow.” She tells him smiling over at her mom. “We’re going to be staying overnight since I don’t move in until noon.” She explains feeling her eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion. “Did you get everything moved in?” She asks with a yawn. 

“Yeah, I did.” He says looking around his side of the dorm room at the stuff he brought from home that looks strange in this new room. 

“Do you have a roommate yet?” She questions hoping that whoever it is will be someone that Asher can be friends with. 

“Not yet. I think he’s coming tomorrow.” He explains feeling nervous at meeting his roommate because he knows that temptations are everywhere on campus with parties and alcohol. “Does your sponsor know you're going to college?” He asks feeling nervous at the thought of her alone. 

“Yeah, and we had a long talk about triggers and how to handle them.” She tells him thankful that he cares about her so much. "What about you?" She asks knowing that she doesn't need to worry as much about his sobriety as he does hers. 

“What about me?” He inquiries feeling his heartbeat speed up at her question. 

“About parties and stuff...” She explains trailing off. 

“Oh, I’ll be fine Liv don’t worry about me. Besides parties aren’t any fun without you here.” He assures knowing that he’ll be fine if he does go to a party. 

“Good. But you’ll promise if you need me, you’ll call.” She says shifting in the car seat to find a more comfortable position. 

“Yeah I promise. And you’ll do the same.” He promises her propping his head against his hand as he turns on his side. 

“Of course, Ash.” She tells him leaning her head against the car window as she watches the scenery pass by them as the sky turns dark. 

They talk for another hour until her mom pulls off the exit for her college and she finally hangs up not wanting to keep him up any longer.

Once Asher hangs up, he clumsily sets his alarm on his phone before he turns over instantly falling asleep feeling more relaxed with being on the East coast as he knows that Olivia will be okay too. 

As he rubs the sleep from his eyes as he finds a notification from his banking app that a deposit had been posted to his account. His brow furrows as he opens the app which quickly turns into a smile when he sees the note about the ten-dollar deposit from Olivia. 

_ For the extra large coffee, I know you will need after our late-night conversation. XO, L.  _

He presses his phone to his ear as he slips his shoes on smiling when Olivia picks up on the first ring. 

“Good morning baby.” He greets her happily as makes his down the hall of his dorm. 

“Good morning babe. What are your plans before class?” She asks closing the bathroom door behind her in their hotel room, so she doesn’t wake up her mom. 

“Well, I’m on my way right now to get myself an extra large coffee.” He says with a laugh as leaves his dorm.

“So, you got my deposit then?” She asks joining in on his laughter. 

“Yeah, thanks. But you didn’t have to do that Liv.” He tells her once their laughter subsides. 

“I wanted too. But will you promise me something Ash?” She asks sitting on the edge of the bathtub. 

“Anything.” He promises hanging on her every word. 

“That we won’t tell each other goodbye. That we’ll always promise each other to talk again soon.” She explains twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. 

“Yeah, we can do that for sure Liv.” He assures her. “We’ll talk soon.” He promises her with a smile even though she can’t see him. 

“Soon.” She says as she listens to him make his coffee order mouthing the words along with him since she knows he always orders the same thing. 

She breaths out a sigh of relief as they continue to talk as he makes his way to his first class as any uncertainty she was feeling before vanishes since she now knows that they can make this long-distance thing work after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is the final chapter of part one! I hope y’all enjoyed it! I would love to know your thoughts on this one or any predictions you may have for part 2! 😊 
> 
> Thank y’all so much for reading these little stories! Your support and encouragement have meant so much to me! 
> 
> I just have two questions for you: 
> 
> 1.) What was your favorite chapter/scene of this drabble collection? 
> 
> 2.) What is something that you would like to see incorporated into part two? 
> 
> Part Two of this drabble collection will be coming in October and it will be called _Always Be Yours._
> 
> But don’t worry I won’t be ghosting y’all until October! 😉 
> 
> Here is what I have planned for September: 
> 
> -Four new parts to my _Fix-It_ Series 
> 
> -A brand-new series that I am so excited about that will include all the characters! 
> 
> -Two new chapters of _The Before and The After_
> 
> -And I will be working on part 2 of this drabble collection which is coming October 1st! 
> 
> Thank y’all again so much for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope y'all enjoyed this little story!
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo!
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛


End file.
